And There You Are
by wadma
Summary: Eddlyn has been hiding her true persona behind chest binders and baggy shirts. But puberty is closing in and she has to show her true self. Will she be accepted? And what about starting High School. Now she has to handle, not only her new body, but also school, friends and boys. Or maybe just One boy. Her former bully. It's a hectic time to be a teenager. It's a Kevedd Fem/Edd
1. Intro

**And there you are.**

 _I don't own any of the characters or anything else in the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe.  
English is not my first language and i'm just trying to clear my head with all these stories. Just enjoy at will, and if you don't, sorry not sorry. It is a Kevedd story with a Fem/edd twist. Not because i like this better than the original parring, cause I love Kevedd Yaoi! _

"DORKS!"

The voice of the neighbourhood bully, Kevin rung through the air. The three Eds ran as fast as they could towards Eddy's home. Behind them was a mob of angry neighbours out for revenge. Half drying paint clung to the furious preteens as the tore down the cul-de-sac eager to get a hold of the three Scammers. In the lead was Kevin, his bike handle in one hand, for that was all that was left of his beloved bike after the newest disastrous scam of the three Eds.

Eddy was the fist to reach his house and he went straight for the door connected to his bedroom. Ripping the door open hurrying inside, he was quickly joined by his two best friends, Ed and Double D. Eddy slammed the door shut and locked it. Heaving a sigh of relief Eddy rested against the door as he looked at his two companions. Ed was running in circles around his room while screaming "Run away, Run away" over and over again, whilst Double D was leaning against the was, breathing hard. The beanie-clad looked at him and cried out; "Oh curses! Why did I go along with this terrible plan of yours? I should have anticipated this horrendous outcome!"

Eddy put a finger in front of his mouth and shhhshed his friends, and leaned his ear against the door to listen for the group of raging kids. Not a moment later Eddy jumped away from the door as heaving beating of hands and feet, had the door shaking and threatening to give from the pressure it had to endure. Edd gave a shriek and curled up in a ball, and big Ed grabbed Eddy and shoved himself and his pal into the closet.

"Please, for god sake, give them back their money Eddy!" Double D begged and crawled towards the other Eds, but stilled as the bottom hinge of the door flew off. With a powerful kick from Rolf, the door gave way and in stormed their six neighbours, and with that, a mighty beating of the three Eds began.

Later that day the three friends sat around Eddy's room licking their wounds, so to speak. Eddy looked forlorn at the empty glass jar in the corner of his room. Edd was busy cleaning and bandaging big Eds head, which Eddy had used as a ram to force his way out of the room. Sadly, it hadn't work quite the way he had hoped, for as soon as they made it out, Ed became aware that the smartest of the three was still in the room, and the big lump grabbed the shortest Ed and ran back inside.

"I can't believe it didn't work! We nearly had those suckers! This is all your fault Sockhead!" Eddy snapped at the beanie-clad Ed. Edd shot him a glance and finished applying the bandage, before replying.

"I strongly disagree, Eddy. My calculations were on point, but you showed a staggering lack of patience and self-control. I believe, that if you had not pulled the lever, the plan would have been a success" Why, if you would only-"

"Yeah yeah, put a sock in it.." Eddy interrupted.  
Outside a car pulled into the driveway, and Edd stood up to leave for the day.  
"Well gentlemen, it has been quite a interesting day, but I hear your parents are home, so I depart for the day. I still have a lot of chores that needs to be done at home. Good day to both of you, Friends." The smart Ed left Eddys room with a quick glance back at Eddy fighting off Ed from eating his vinyl plates, chanting "Burnt pizzas, yummy". Quietly Double D went down the street, homebound.

Reaching home Edd closed the door and rested against it, heaving a tired sigh. Looking down at her chest, she gasped as she noticed her binder had come slightly undone. She rushed up the stairs, remembering to hold on to the railing as she had been taught, and entered her bathroom. She pulled her orange oversized t-shirt and neatly folded it, before placing it down on the lid of the laundry basket. She quickly inspected her nude-coloured chest binder, only to find that the top half of it had ripped open. It had gotten a little tight over that last couple of weeks. 'Cursed puberty' she thought. She pulled it off and watched in the mirror as her pale bosom bounced slightly, finally free from their enclosure. They weren't big, a modest b-cup, but they continued to grow, and she had a hard time concealing them from her neighbours, especially from her two best friends. She hadn't meant to lie about her sex, it just sort of happened. She thought they knew she was a girl, and so she never mentioned the fact. It wasn't until she was invited to a slumber party at Eddy's, when Eddy had looked at big Ed and her and said: "This is great! Just us three Eds, Together! No girls are allowed!" she realized the error she had made. By that time, she felt it was too late to correct her short friend. She wasn't sure if they would want to remain friends with her if they knew the truth.

She glanced up from her chest to her face, and only then did she notice the slight discolouring on her face. She hadn't been spared from the beating, and it showed. Her left eyebrow was starting to turn purple from where she had been pushed into a wall. Her arms had bruises on multiple places from shoves and hits. Still, she mused, she had been far better off than her two friends. Most likely because of her fragile appearance. Her bullies always went easier on her, because she looked like she would snap at the lightest touch.

She froze as the front door opened and shut gently. She held her breath, and waited. It couldn't be, could it? They weren't scheduled to come home until next week. "Eddlyn. We're home." Her Mothers soothing voice called up the stairs for their daughter. Edd smiled and quickly replied, "Yes mother. I will be down in a short moment" and she hurried to put her shirt back on and hide away her binder, before exiting the bathroom to join her parents downstairs.

Both her parents were in the kitchen, her mother at the stove heating water for tea, and her father at the table looking over a stack of papers. Her father looked up as she entered and she went to him to give him a hug. Her father was a slender and tall man with black hair. Steel-framed glasses covered his dark eyes. David stood up as his little girl drew near and gathered her in his arms for a brief hug and a pat on her beanie-clad head. She released him and went to her mother next. Caitlyn was a slim and delicate woman, with sky blue eyes and dark hair and a thick British accent. Of the both of them, Eddlyn had gotten most of her genes from her mother. Appetence-wise, that was. Her mind and her smarts she had from her father. They both loved reading and studying. Knowledge was something they were passionate about. He was a neurochemist. Her mother was an attorney. She worked long hours for a firm in another city. Both her parents were very busy and hardly ever home. The always apologized or not spending enough time with their little girl, but they also loved work, so Double D could forgive them for always leaving. Her mother gave her a big hug and a kiss at the top of her head. But as they pulled apart, Caitlyn laid her hands on both her daughters' cheeks and looked at her face. Eddlyn stilled for a moment, confused. Then it dawned on her, why her mother was looking at her face so intently. The bruising. Her mother traced her eyebrow and Edd winced and the sting. "Oh Dear! What have you been up to while we were away? Darling. Come look at our daughters face. She's positively blue and yellow." Her mother gasped, looked at her husband for answers, he most likely wouldn't have. David joined them at the counter and turned Eddlyn towards him. Frowning her looked her in the eyes. "What happened sweetie? Was it those neighbourhood bullies? The ones that live in the teailerpark?" Edd shook her head. Her parents always worried for her. She hated making them worry, but the attention she got felt so good. Especially after having been home alone for little over a week. She soaked up all the caresses and gentle stroked her parents gave her, as they fussed over their only daughter. "Was it those boys you spent so much time with? I know you like socializing with them, but we worry that they might be too rough on you. They should respect that you are a young lady, and therefor won't partake in roughhousing." Her mother stroked her cheek softly. "No need to worry, dear mother and father. It was an unfortunate accident. But rest assured. I will of cause be more careful in the future." Eddlyn smiled at her loving parents.

Behind them the water had started to boil and the kettle whistle, making her mother startle. They all helped each other make the table with small teacups and honey for Eddlyn. As they settled down with their tea and chatted, Edd couldn't help but wish that her parents were more at home. She shipped her tea with honey and listened to her parents talk about their plans for the upcoming week. "Ah, Eddlyn. I have a surprise for you. A colleague of mine has a son who entered this programme for talented youngsters. Your mother and I have talked it over and we both agree that it sounds perfect for you. You would have to live at the dorm the school is providing, as the school is quite far away, but you would be among other young people who love learning. And also, I will give seminar at the school you would be attending once or twice a month. It would only be for a year or two. It you also look very good on your resume." Her father handed her a folder with a bright green cover and pictures of smiling young people. She was slightly sceptical about leaving her friends for a whole year, but also very intrigued by the prospect of attending a school filled with youngsters who all came to learn. The school she was attending right now, peach creek Jr. high, was filled with children well on their way to become teenagers, therefor school didn't hold a high priority as sports, fashion and boy/girlfriends. And Edd knew it only got worse from here. Soon all her classmates would hit puberty and hormones would rise high, and likely enable her fellow students to concentrate and gather knowledge at their full potential. Eddlyn mother leaned over to run a hand over her beanie-clad head, "You don't have to decide just yet. Why don't you take a few days to think about this? We will stay home until Sunday midday. That should give you some time to think this through. And remember, you will still be able to attend High school with your friends here from Peach Creek."

Edd nodded and placed the folder down on the table, off to the side so she could continue drinking her sweetened tea. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think about the opportunity that was presented to her. At the new school, she could be Eddlyn. She could be a girl. Not have to hide her feminine shapes and she could even try finding her own style. Maybe she could even try experimenting with makeup. And maybe, just maybe, guys would notice her. She couldn't help but smile into her tea. 'yeah, that would be great.' She thought.


	2. Goodbye Edd

Chapter 2

Eddlyn made sure her chest binder was in place before she went out to meet up with the other Eds. She wanted to get an early start with her friends, so she could spend the afternoon and evening with her parents. She said goodbye to her mother as she passed her in the kitchen. Her father was probably still working in the home office on the second floor. As she walked down her driveway, she spotted the redhead bully from across the street as he sat at the mouth of their garage, trying to fix bits and pieces together to make a new bike. He glanced up as I scurried past his house, trying without luck to pass by unnoticed. "Hey Double Dork! Come here for a sec!" Kevin hollered at her, causing her to jump slightly. She glanced toward Eddy's house, then sighed as she nervously made her way across the street to him. "Su-sure Kevin. How may I be of assistance to you?" She said in a low, timid voice. "Dweeb, since you and your dorky friends totally crashed my bike, it's only fair that you fix it again! But I don't trust the other two dorks, so it's all on you double Dweeb! And if you don't, I'll pound ya!" Kevin sneered at Edd with a raised fist. Eddlyn quickly agreed and cast a longing glance towards Ed and Eddy's houses. "Alright Kevin. I shall start at once. Do you perhaps have the necessary tools acquired to assemble the bike?" Double D asked as she took in all the parts that would later become a fully functional mode for transportation.

"Yea, got it all right here in my dads toolbox" he pointed to a big blue metal toolbox behind him. It was old and had certainly seen better days. " Why thank you Kevin. I'm sure it contains all the tools I need to correctly assemble your bike." She grabbed the toolbox's handle and tried to lift it, keyword being tried. "Oh my! This certainly is quite heavy!" Edd heaved and pulled, but the blue box didn't move an inch. Kevin snorted through his nose at the weak dork. "Hey man, don't hurt yourself! Move back, I'll get it." He laughed. Kevin grabbed the toolbox with both hands and lifted it of the ground and closer to the bike parts. "Dude, You're so weak!" He smirked at her. She looked sheepish at the ground and rubbed her arm. "Well, um, yes. It seems I indeed lack physical empowerment."

Kevin pulled out a small grey foam mat for them to sit on as she started assembling the parts. It wasn't long until Kevin was helping her.  
He glanced at the boy next to him and coughed lightly. "So, uh, you excited for school to start in a week, dork?" She looked at him and then back at the parts she was busy putting together. She hesitated for a moment, a moment that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead next to her. "Why, yes, um, I am indeed quite thrilled to start school." She chuckled nervously. The neighbourhood bully crocked an eyebrow at her. "What's up with you? You're usually on cloud nine every time someone mentions school. What gives?"

Double D swallowed a lump in her throat. 'Should I tell Kevin of my plans to join the program for the next year? Would that be wise? I'm not quite ready for Eddy and Ed to know. Nothing is set in stone yet, so there's no reason to rush. On the other hand, Kevin did ask, and I could really use a second opinion right now.' She stole a quick glance at him, seeing his attention on the bike parts in his hands once again.  
"Um, I'm entertaining the idea of attending a programme for academically gifted youngsters for the next year. I haven't quite made up my mind, I mean, it's such a scary thing to leave my home and my friends for an entire year to study, but I'm intrigued by the thought of spending time with other young people with the same desire to learn as-"

"Woa, dude, you rambling. If you're that excited about that school, you should totally go!" Kevin laughed at me, as my cheeks heated up with embarrassment. "Y-yes, you are quit right, it is a great opportunity." She went back to putting the pieces back together.

They worked in silence for a few moments, before a thought occurred to Kevin. "Did you just say that you had to leave your home and friends, like leave the cul-de sac?" when the beanie-clad kid next to him nodded he went on: "Like how far off is this school of yours?" The dork didn't look up from the bike, but answered in a quiet voice; "4 hours by car approximately. I would have to live at the dorms the school provide for the duration of my stay."

Kevin looked at the nerd, "Oh." He said. There was a pause between them where they both tried to work on the bike. "Well, it's only for a year, right? And it's a great opportunity, so you should totally go. You can always just like, send letters and call your dorky friends. It's no big deal!" Kevin grinned at the kid next to him.

Edd looked at him, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "Yes, you are quite right. Thank you Kevin." Spirits lighter, she turned her focus back on finishing the bike.

Eddlyn returned from her friends later than planned that afternoon. It was already past five, and as she entered her home, a wonderful smell of pasta Alfredo met her at the door. She smiled as she called out for her parents. "I'm home, mother, father." Placing her shoes neatly on the mat next to the door she climbed the stairs as her mothers voice answered her. "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, sweetie. Go wash up beforehand."

Edd scurried to her room to grab some clean clothes and made her way into the bathroom to shower. Taking off her t-shirt and pants, she began removing her chest binder. Her chest was quite tender from being kept inside the binder all day. Looking at herself in the mirror as she undressed herself, she couldn't help but notice that her hips was starting to get wider. More prominent. It wouldn't be long before the peers would put two and two together. 'How will Ed and Eddy react? Ed will probably be confused, but the loveable o will most certainly still treat me well, if his caring nature is anything to go by.' She sighed, as she reached into the shower to turn it on, and wait for it to heat up. ' Eddy, on the other hand, will be more difficult to handle. He has such a fiery temperament and even the smallest things can set him off.' She stepped under the spray and began her daily routine of scrubbing and rinsing, washing her hair twice before using conditioner. She finished and meticulously dried off before getting into her clean clothes for the evening. She looked at her refection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, not that it was surprising. It was always on the wild side. Long dark curls framed her cheeks still full of babyfat. Her azure blue eyes, was outlined by long dark eyelashes. And when she smiled, that cursed gap between her teeth showed. She didn't think she looked very feminine. But with puberty on its way, it was only a matter of time before her secret would be out.

She quickly put a new clean beanie on her head and vent downstairs to help set up the table for dinner.

As the small family of three sat down to eat, small talk passed between them. Eddlyn looked at her parents, fiddled with her fork and knife for a bit, before placing them down. " Mother, father. I've decided to attend the program." She smiled at the, and both her mother and father give her a relieved look. "Your mother and I are both very happy for your decision. We hate leaving you all by yourself in this big house. At the dorm, you will live alongside other students and also teachers, so you won't have to be alone" David said and smiled at his little girl. Her mother placed a hand on top of Eddlyn's, and gave her daughter a warm smile. "I believe you will have a wonderful time at the new school, my dear. Tomorrow we will contact the school and get you enrolled."  
Edd smiled and nodded. 'Mum is right. I will have a splendid time on the program.'


	3. A New Start

Chapter 3.

Telling Eddy and Ed hadn't been fun. Eddy had been mad, and wouldn't speak to his friend for a few days, but soon realized that he was wasting precious time, for Double D would be leaving for her new school in less that a week. He would of cause miss the nerd, so he swallowed his pride and enjoyed that last few days with her.

Eddlyn and her mother packed her bags and left for school Sunday afternoon. Ed and Eddy met them at the car and while Eddy was holding in tears, Ed was bawling uncontrollably. The said goodbye, but promised to write to each other.  
As she got into her car Kevin ran up to her. 'Kevin?' she wondered. "Greetings Kevin. What are you doing here?" she asked when he reached her car window.  
"Hey Double Dork. I just came to say good luck at your new school. Try not to be to much of a dork." A light blush sneaked onto his cheeks. "And also, um, I brought you a Jawbreaker. For the long ride." He pulled out a big jawbreaker from his pocket and handed it to her. 'Eh' She gingerly took it from his hands and held it in her lap. "Why, thank you Kevin. That was very gracious of you." She smiled at the redhead. Her mother started the car and Eddlyn waved goodbye to her friends and her 'former?' bully.  
As the cul-de-sac disappeared from sight, she looked at the jawbreaker in her hands and sighed. 'I sure will miss those boys.'

 _Two years later~_

Eddy sat on the bed with the latest letter from his sock-wearing friend. For the past two years they only had contact through letters and the occasional emails. Double D had been offered an extended stay at the school, and he wasn't able to say no, but now that high school was starting, he was bound to come back. Actually he was coming home today. So Ed had joined him in his room as the waited for their friend to finally come back home. Things just hadn't been the same without the smartest of the Eds. Without the brain in the trio, the scams just weren't good enough to lure in suckers. So Eddy had awaited the arrival of the missing piece to his puzzle.  
"How long do we have to wait for Double D to come home again, Eddy?" Ed asked from his spot on the floor. Eddy sighed and looked at his watch. "I don't know man. He was supposed to be back already. What's taking him so long?" Eddy remarked.  
"Do you think he missed us, Eddy?" Ed asked again, this time with big wet eyes staring up at his short friend.

Eddy sighed again, this time more annoyed. Over the past two years Ed had grown more, he was now the tallest of the kids in the cul-de-sac. His hygiene had improved slightly but he still wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.  
Eddy had grown a bit too, but was still the shortest of the boys in the cul-de-sac, much to his dismay.

A knock on the door interrupted Eddy from answering and he flew to the door to swing it open.  
Outside a young girl stood. Clad in a oversized grey sweatshirt and a knee long black skirt with matching leggings and with a black beanie on top of her head she was almost unrecognizable, Almost.  
"Sockhead?" Eddy looked at her with wide eyes. "Double D!" Ed flew past the loudest of the group and embraced his sorely missed friend. Eddlyn wrapped her wiry arms around her big friend and hugged him back. "Salutation Ed. It sure is good to see you again." She wheezed from the tight hug, but didn't ask him to let her go. It had been so long, and she truly had missed her friends, so she would endure it, for now. She glanced over Eds shoulder at Eddy, who was frozen by the door, staring straight ahead. Edd padded the gentle giants shoulder to be let down, and after a tighter squeeze, he complied. She moved around Ed and went to greet Eddy. "Greetings Eddy. Long time no see." She chuckled nervously, but he was just starring at her, still unmoving. "My, you sure have grown over the past two years, haven't you?" She tried again, but still she got no response. Sighing she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. " Eddy, please speak to me. I-I know it's surprising, but I'm still me, Double D, your friend." Edd voice started shaking, tears pressing forth in the corners of her eyes. In an instant she was grabbed her in a tight hug and Eddy hid his face in her shoulder. Eddlyn smiled in relief and awkwardly tried to hug him back, but her arms was trapped in the hug. Big Ed decided to join and scooped them both up in a big hug while laughing.

After finally releasing their friend, they all sat down on Eddy bed to talk, and Eddlyn explained the entire situation to both her friends. They were strangely quiet while she talked. When she was done both of them just sat there looking at her. "I know I should have told you right away, but I was scared that you would withdraw your hands of friendship. I really like being your friend, and I wouldn't want that to change just because I'm an Eddlyn, and not an Eddward." Eddy looked her straight in the eyes with a look that could only be described as confident. "You're Sockhead. The most important thing is that you are still the smart, nerdy Double D from our childhood. Gender doesn't mean shit!"  
"Eddy! Language!" Edd chided but could help smiling brightly at her two best friends. 'It's so good to be back! Oh how I've miss these two.'

The rest of the afternoon they lounged around Eddy's room playing games and talking about the past too years. When it was time to go home for dinner Eddlyn departed with her friends promising them to be back the next day for more catching up and fun. She walked down the cul-de-sac with a smile on her lips and a skip in her steps. 'This could not have went better. I'm very fortunate to have the as friends!' she thought as she walked up her driveway. She unlocked the door and entered, knowing that her parents wouldn't be home for another two weeks. Her father had been there to pick her up from the dorm and bring her home, but had to leave for work again soon after. The fridge had been filled and she had been given a credit card for the rest of her purchases. Her mother had promised her allowance to buy new clothes. Her old clothes were more than two years old, too small, and she had chosen them back when she was still trying to conceal her true gender. Before she could unpack her bags, she had to clean out her old clothes. She brought big plastic bags and started going through her closet. For every article of cloth she put neatly into the bags her smile grew. She had successfully come out as a girl to her friends, and they had accepted her fully. She wouldn't need to keep her chest tightly bound for the entire day, but could show off her feminine figure. As much as her confidence would allow her to, that is. She still felt awkward to show too much skin, and hadn't quite found her own style yet.

As she packed away the very last of her old clothes for charity, she began unpacking her bags she had brought from school. But even with all her bags unpacked, the closet still looked positively bare. She would defiantly have to go shopping before school starts next week. 'Maybe Eddy would like to join me. No, he has such a unique sense of style; I doubt we would be able to agree on anything. Ed wouldn't be much help either. Who else can I ask? … Jimmy! Surly he would be a great aid in finding suitable clothes, or maybe Nazz! She was always such a down to earth girl. I doubt she would mind going shopping with me. I will aske them tomorrow.' Mind made up Edd put away her bags and carried down the plastic bags containing her former clothes. She put them in the garage for later disposal. Entering the kitchen to start dinner she noticed a packet of the table. 'huh, how peculiar. I don't recall ordering anything, and it isn't my birthday for another 3 months.' She went to inspect the box, and found a note next to it. Opening it up she immediately recognized her mothers neat handwriting and read the note. 

_Dear Eddlyn. Welcome back home. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed you stay and that you had a pleasant journey home with your father. I am very sorry that I could be here to greet you as you returned, but I have taken some time off in two weeks for us to spent some quality time together. I also bought you a present for you. I thought it would come in handy, with you starting high school. Also there is a envelope with some extra allowance for you to buy some new clothes. I look forward to seeing you again soon.  
Take care, and remember that your father and I love you very much. – Mother. _

Eddlyn smiled as she put the note down. She was thrilled that her mother had decided to take some time off for her sake. She opened the box and pulled out the envelope with the money from her mother, and under it was a brand new cell phone. Eddlyn gasped. She had discussed getting a phone with her father that very same day, but he didn't seem to keen on her buying one. Now she knew why. Pulling it out she inspected it. It was a sleek black IPhone 6s. Her very first mobile phone! She put the charger in the plug and went on with dinner preparations. At the school she had attended a cooking program and it had paid off. She had enjoyed cooking and experimenting with ingredients and spices and was looking forward to show her progress to the mother and Eddy and Ed. ' I should invite them over for dinner one of these days. I'm sure they would enjoy that.' She thought as she stirred the pasta.

Eddlyn woke up bright and early the next day. Grabbing her bathrobe on the way to the bathroom, she set about her daily routine of scrubbing every inch of her body before getting ready for the day. Standing in front of the mirror, she looked at herself. She had grown about 2 inches these past two years, and doubted she would grow anymore. Her grandmother had been a petit woman and Eddlyn had inherited her height and her slim hips from her. Her azure-coloured eyes trailed her body in the mirror until they reached her swollen pale chest. They had grown quite a bit since the last time she had been home. Now a c- close to a d cup, they bounced with every step she took. There was no hiding them anymore. She had trouble confining them in the chest binder two years ago when they were a b-cup, so she wouldn't even think about the pain of showing them inside a tight binder with the size they had now. Moving her eyes up further, she studied her face. Most of her babyfat was gone. Her Sheer rose coloured lips was full and her hair had grown longer. She would have to learn to style it, maybe move her beanie back a bit so her lush bangs could be seen. All in all, she was pleased with her transformation. To think that just two years ago she was hiding herself from the world, and now she was finally ready to show the world the true Eddlyn.

Locking the door to her house she walked up the cul-de-sac towards Jimmys house. The sound of a garage door made her turn around when she was in front of Rolfs house. A tall teenager walked out with a bike by his side. On his head was a red snapback, which was pulled on backwards, allowing his fiery red hair to peek forth. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, well-defined arms free in the morning sun. 'Kevin?' Edd thought. He mounted the bike, not looking down the road, and rode off. Edd kept starring at his back until he was out of sight, and then turned around to continued on her way to Jimmy's.

Knocking on the door she took a step back and waited for Jimmy to open. Feeling slightly nervous she wrung her hands as she stood on the front porch of her neighbour. The door opened and Jimmy stood in the doorway in his pyjamas and morning rope. "Good morning Jimmy. My, you sure have grown up these past two years." Edd greeted in a cheery tone. Jimmy just blinked at her for a moment, clearly confused. "Double D?" he said after a long pause that had Eddlyn fidgeting. "Why yes Jimmy. I know it is a tad hard to believe but I assure you that it is indeed me." The smart Ed smiled at the younger boy. Jimmy stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, and she noticed, much to her chagrin, that Jimmy was the same height as her. 'And he will most likely grow even more over the next couple of years. I will end up being the shortest on the street.' She thought to herself. Jimmy released her and looked her over. Even with a baggy green pullover on he could clearly see the female curves. "Come in Double D, Come in! Jimmy pulled her inside, only stopping to let her remove her shoes and then proceeded to drag to the living room and lightly push on the sofa. "Tell me all about it! I always assumed you were a boy, I mean, we all did. Why didn't you tell anyone? Oh, this is so exciting! Have you told Eddy and Ed? My I can just picture it now. Eddy, finally speechless! Oh and what about the rest of the Cul-de-sac? Oh, we need to throw a big party to celebrate you 'Coming out'!" Jimmy gushed excitingly, before stopping abruptly. "Oh my, I'm being a terrible host, let me just get you something to drink. Tea, dear? Or do you prefer coffee?" he asked her as he stood up to go get her refreshments. "Oh, um tea would be lovely Jimmy." She said, a little taken aback by all the questions thrown at her so sudden. Jimmy soon returned with tea for both of them and a platter with healthy snacks. "So please start form the beginning. And don't leave any details out." Jimmy said as he raised his cup to sip the hot tea.

"-and although they both were shocked, they accepted me, and I felt like nothing had changed between us, even after two years." Eddlyn finished her tale, and looked down at her empty cup.  
Jimmy had been mostly quiet while she spoke, only making small noises at appropriate times.  
"And now I need some help finding new clothes before school starts. I have some clothes at home, but I need some more for the rest of the year. And I was hoping that you would help me find the right style for me. You know, give me a makeover, of sorts." She looked up at Jimmy, hoping she wasn't imposing on him. Jimmy jumped up from the couch and grabbed Eddlyn's hands. "Of cause I will help! Oh my! How exciting. We should go at once! We have a lot of work to do! We need clothes and shoes, and Makeup! Let's not forget about makeup! And accessories! Oh Double D! This will be so much fun!" Jimmy gushed enthusiastically. He pulled on Edd's hands and brought her to a stand.

Arriving at the mall Jimmy made a beeline for a fashion boutique that catered to teenagers. They had spent the bus trip discussing what style Eddlyn would look best in but also be comfortable wearing. Jimmy started to pull down shirts and dresses, and Eddlyn was left standing to the side, feeling quite overwhelmed by all the colours and styles. Where to start? Luckily Jimmy had it all under control and breezed through the store picking up various pieces of clothes. Finally he turned around and beckoned her over to the dressing room. Jimmy separated the clothes into outfits that would work together and left her to try it on while he waited outside. Eddlyn hurried to try on he first set. Black skinny jeans and a floral top with a light grey open cardigan. It was comfortable and she liked how it showed off her long legs. Stepping out of the dressing room for Jimmy to see, she looked at the big mirror and couldn't help but smile as Jimmy Ooh'ed and Aah'ed at her. He pulled out more tops and shoed her how to switch one piece of the outfit out to get a whole new look. 'This is actually pretty fun.' She thought as she changed into a new outfit. A floral dress with a sweetheart neckline and a long cardigan in a sand colour. The more she tried on the more beautiful she felt. Jimmy knew just how to bring out her deeply hidden girl and she was loving all the outfits. Finally they paid for the clothes and left the shop. Jimmy dragged her to a boutique with accessories. They had fun trying on sunglasses and finding a new colourful cover for her phone. She left the store with a small bag filled with necklaces and sunglasses. The bright blue IPhone cover with unicorns she had immediately put to use. They went to find new shoes and Edd was starting to feel hungry, but Jimmy assured that they would go grab something to eat after finding new footwear. Edd fell in love with a pair of black ballerinas with sparkles at the tip. Jimmy made her try on 10 pairs of shoes and she left the shop with three new pairs. Jimmy had to help carry the bags now. He led them to a small café on the second floor where they could get healthy food. Eddlyn couldn't wait to try on all the new clothes. Eating their salads they talked about the past two years and their neighbours. "Kevin has been busy with training for the football team. They have try-outs in the first week and he's hoping to make the team. We haven't seen much of him this summer. And when we do see him, he's together with Nazz. I even hear they are dating. About time if you ask me!" Jimmy said as he sipped his smoothie. Eddlyn nodded, because everyone knew that Nazz and Kevin were made for each other. Kevin was just to shy to ask her outright. "What about Nazz? Do you think she will join the cheerleading team this year?" Eddlyn asked. Nazz had always been the preppy girl from of the Cul-de-sac and she could picture her in the short uniform, cheering Kevin and his team on through his games. " Oh, I'm sure she will. That girl has too much pep to not dance around waving pompoms!" Jimmy chuckled. They threw away their trash and left for Sephora to buy makeup. Jimmy tested different shades of foundation and lipsticks on to her wrist and the small basket they had grabbed by the door was soon filled with mascara and powder. He also grabbed a palette of warm eye shadows. Before they left Jimmy selected a beautiful highlighter. "This will be your secret weapon! Never go without this!" Jimmy winked at her. Eddlyn picked out a perfume from a light blue glass bottle by the name Dreams. It smelled heavenly! Finally they paid for their items and left the mall. Eddlyn was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home so she could relax. She turned to Jimmy when they sat down in the bus. "Thank you Jimmy. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm so very happy that you would spent time helping me today!" Edd smiled at her younger friend and neighbour. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't mention it. I love shopping and I had a lot of fun today. I'm glad I could help you. You are beautiful Eddlyn! And with these clothes there will be no doubt that you are a beautiful young lady! Now we just need to tell Nazz about this party and she'll make sure all the cul-de-sac kids will show up.- Gasp!" Jimmy froze for a second. He looked at Eddlyn with big eyes. "We forgot to buy a party dress for you! Oh how stupid of me!" Jimmy hid his face in his hands, before looking up at her with a bright smile "Well I guess we need to go shopping again then!" Eddlyn chuckles at the young teen. "Yes, I believe we do too."


	4. Friends

Hello People! Happy New Year!

Thank you for the Reviews, it's makes my day :)

I Have a slight problem though. I'm from a country where prom is almost non-existing and therefore if any of you could tell me when you'r prom is held, in spring? winter?  
That would be great. Also, can freshmen join prom, or is it reserved for Seniors ?

Thank you. Just to let you know, i'm planning on making 14-20 chapters :) Enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language, but i'm trying very hard with this one :)

ps. this is the last round of shopping before school starts, i promise!

* * *

Chapter 4

Finishing up her morning routine the next morning Eddlyn stood in front of her closet trying to decide on an outfit for the day. After returning home the day before, she was dragged of by Ed to his basement, for a night of monster movies wit her two best friends. She placed her hands on the bare stomach, remembering how big it had gotten after eating half her weight in junk food. She really needed to get a hold of herself if she had any hopes of still fitting her new clothes at school. Normally she didn't care about her weight, but she strived to at least be, and look, healthy, and movie nights with Ed and Eddy threatened to ruin that. Eddlyn pulled out a pair of blue denim shorts and a white t-shirt. Jimmy had promised to take her shopping again today, this time for a party dress. 'Maybe I should invite Nazz to join us today. I'm sure she would love to come shopping with us.' Eddlyn thought as she dressed herself. Finishing up, she grabbed a plaited shirt and wrapped it around her waist. She made sure her beanie was secured on her head to cover her thick hair. Making her way downstairs to enjoy a light breakfast she quickly send a text to Jimmy.

' _Greetings Jimmy. I will be ready in just 10 minuets. – Edd'_

She quickly ate, then brushed her teeth and applied a bit of rose coloured lip tint, before heading out the door to meet up with Jimmy. Walking down the street she thought about the upcoming party. Voices made her look up and she saw Rolf and Kevin walking down the driveway of Rolfs house. Smiling shyly she waved at the young men, making them both stop and look at her.  
" Salutations Kevin, Rolf. What a beautiful morning it is. I trust you have been well these past two years." Eddlyn smiled at them as she drew closer. Rolf and Kevin glanced at each other, than looked back at the young girl in front of them. "Double D-Edd boy?" Rolf asked, scratching his head. " What?!" Kevin's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. True, she was wearing a hat identical as the one Double dweeb's wears, but that was it. The person in front of him was clearly female, something Double D wasn't. well, not as far as Kevin knew. But in all honesty, he didn't really know the Eds that well. Looking her over once again, he became aware of the similarities. Like the long wiry limps and her blue eyes. And that gap between the front teeth. 'Woah, it really is the dweeb. How come I didn't notice that before.' Kevin felt his cheeks heat up. 'I used to beat her up when she was younger. Shit, she must hate me now.' Kevin played with the bill of his hat as he glanced at her. He had a strict policy to never lay a hand on a girl. He had been raised by a strong, independent mother and a hardworking father. They would be so disappointed if they knew he had beat up a girl on multiple occasions. "Edd-boy, what is the meaning of this? Explain it to Rolf, for he is confused." Rolf said, as he too looked her over.  
Eddlyn looked at the ground as she felt her cheeks heat from the attention. "Well, you see, it actually started out as a misunderstanding. Eddy and Ed thought I were a boy, and they were my first friends when I first moved here, and I was afraid to loose them if I told them the truth. Before I knew it, everyone was referring to me as a boy, so I just went along with it. But alas, puberty had to come sooner or later and then my secret would be out. I couldn't keep hiding myself away." Eddlyn looked up at her neighbours. They were both looking at her, making her heart pump faster and she could feel her palms get sweaty. Just because her friends and Jimmy accepted her didn't mean the rest of the Cul-de-sac would.

"The son of a shepherd would say you make a fine lady, yes." Rolf nodded and looked at her with a smile on his tanned face. "Now we must make haste, or else we will be late for football Casanova-Kevin. Good day to you Edd-girl" Rolf continued down the street and Eddlyn was left alone with Kevin.  
"So, uh, if you're not an Eddward, what are you?" Kevin asked in a quiet tone looking at the ground.  
"An Eddlyn, so I'm still Edd or Double D, Kevin. That hasn't changed." Edd smiled at the redhead.  
"Choice, um you know, I'm really sorry for beating you up when we were younger. And for the name-calling. I guess I've been behaving like a real asshole." Kevin said as he looked off to the side, a blush staining his cheeks. Eddlyn gasped and chided the jock. "Language Kevin! But I appreciate the apology and accept it. I would also like to apologize for my behaviour as a child. I would very much appreciate it if we could start over and be civil with each other, or maybe even friends." Eddlyn beamed at boy. Kevin couldn't help but smile back. "That would be rad. I have to go, but maybe we could hang out later? I still want to hear about the school you went to." Kevin asked as he started following Rolf down the street. " I would enjoy that very much, Kevin." Edd called after him making him wave at her before turning around to catch up with Rolf. Eddlyn smiled as she continued on her way to Jimmy's house.

Knocking on the door and waiting for him to open it, she couldn't help the butterflies that started to flutter softly in her stomach at the thought of spending time with the jock. 'It's probably just nerves. He used to be our bully after all.' The door opened and Jimmy smiled at her from the doorway. "Good morning Eddlyn. Are you ready for another day full of shopping?" he sang. Edd chuckled and nodded. "I sure am, Jimmy." She stepped back to let him out and he locked the door before leading her down the driveway. "I was thinking, we could invite Nazz and tell her about the party while we shop. She always loves going shopping with me. What do you say?" Jimmy glanced at her as they turned right on the way to Nazz' house. "My that sounds like a wonderful idea. I have been meaning to get in contact with her ever since I returned." Eddlyn smiled at her younger friend.

Knocking on Nazz' door Jimmy turned to his companion. "We need to buy a dress and shoes, and we completely forgot to buy handbags yesterday. You need a small clutch for your makeup and money when you go to a party. And du you have a bag for school? No? Then we need one of those too. Come to think of it, I need a new bag too. Oh, and maybe we could visit the salon in the mall. I have a cousin who works there and I'm sure she could squeeze us in. We need to take control of your hair before the party, and-" The door opened, interrupting Jimmy's monolog and Nazz looked at the pair on her doorstep. "Hey Jimmy, What's up dude?" Edd stared at Nazz, as Jimmy and her conversed. She almost didn't recognize her. Nazz had grown, not only her height, but also her hips had gotten wider and her chest area had expanded quite a bit. Her hair was also longer and she had a lock of hair coloured hot pink on her right side. Her ears were pierced and she wore heart shaped earrings. Her face was done up by makeup and her lips a baby pink shade. Nazz turned to Edd, having finally noticed the other person on her doorstep. "Hey, who's your friend?" She glanced at Jimmy. "Oh Nazz, don't you recognize our dear neighbour Double D? She just came back two days ago, and we were planning to celebrate it with a party. And no party is complete without you, Nazz." Jimmy smiled at the blonde. Nazz Looked at Edd, her eyes wide. "Double D? Wait! As in, the same Double D that used to hang out with Eddy and Ed? Dude, I almost didn't recognize you. Oh my god, I didn't even realize at you were a girl, No offence, but, oh ! This is so cool!" Nazz grabbed Edd's hands as she blabbered. "But why didn't you tell us you were a girl all those years?" She asked and looked at Eddlyn with big blue eyes. Edd opened her mouth to answer, but Jimmy interrupted. " Not now ladies. Nazz, we are in desperate need of a dress for Eddlyn and we wanted you to join us today, but with all the things we have to do, we have to get going now, so you can hear the rest of the story on the way to the mall. Now, grab your things and come along missy. We are going Shopping!" Jimmy beamed at the two girls. Nazz shook her head and chuckled. "Sure thing Jimmy, Let me just grab my wallet and we can be on our way."

Nazz had been very understanding and supporting. Eddlyn felt so relieved that all her friends so far had been so accepting of her and felt blessed to be able to call them her friends. Arriving at the mall they stopped by the salon for Jimmy to talk to his cousin. Luckily it was a slow day and they were able to pencil them in later that day. To celebrate Nazz dragged them to the nearby coffee place to order a Frappe. Eddlyn chose a vanilla with chocolate drizzle and they left the shop with their drinks in hand to walk to a boutique for teenagers to look for a dress. Nazz decided that she would need a new dress too. Entering the shop, Jimmy once again began pulling down dresses for Eddlyn to try on, while Nazz went to look for a dress for herself. Jimmy ran by her and pulled her along to look at different dresses. She looked around and just like yesterday, she felt overwhelmed by all the different clothes she could choose between. Finally Jimmy pulled her into an empty dressing room, and she tried some of the dresses he had chosen for her. The first one was a small black dress with see-through on her back and parts of her waist. She felt naked in this one and couldn't wait to take it off. She was afraid that if she bent over too far, her under garments would show. 'That reminds me; I need to by new bras and underwear. Maybe Nazz can help me with that.' She thought as she tried to stretch out the bottom of the dress so it wouldn't show too much, but she only managed to pull it down far enough that her bra was showing. Fixing herself she stepped out for Jimmy to see, and he immediately shook his head. "No, girl. That dress is so tacky, and you're clearly not comfortable in it. Maybe we should try something with a little more length to it." He said and sorted through the dresses and picking the short ones out to be put back on the racks.

Edd smiled and quickly got out of the dress. Trying on another dress, this time a floor-length blue heather neck. It was stunning, but she felt it was more of a prom dress than a party dress. Stepping out she stood in front of the mirror once again, and Jimmy looked her over. "It's beautiful, but I feel it's a tad too elegant for the occasion we had in mind. What do you think Jimmy?" She turned around to look at him. "I couldn't agree more. We'll save it for prom." Jim nodded. On the way into the chancing room, she saw a flash of sparkle out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. There on the wall facing the chancing room was a peach coloured dress with a sheer floor-length outer-skirt, a black top and a shimmering belt to connect the two parts. It was strapless and looked very elegant. Edd looked back at Jimmy. "Would you mind terribly to get that peach coloured dress with the belt?" he looked up and spotted the dress. "The frill layered one? It's sure is stunning. Hold on for a moment, I'll get it for you." Edd returned to the dressing room and carefully took of the prom-like dress she was wearing. Jimmy handed her the dress through the curtain and she decided that she loved it even more up close.

Stepping out for the third she looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. This dress was perfect. "Oh this one is gorgeous! It complemented your figure and the colour makes your skin glow. This is the one!" Jimmy twittered. And Eddlyn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. No matter how much she turned and twisted in the mirror, she couldn't find a thing on the dress she didn't like. She was almost reluctant to take the dress off, but she knew she still had to find shoes and a clutch to match this dress. Finishing up in the store they waited for Nazz to come join them at the entrance of the store. She soon left the store with a shopping bag on her arm and a satisfied smile on her face. "You look happy, Nazz. Did you find a dress?" Jimmy asked as he tried to peek into the bag. "I sure did! This one is sure to catch Kevin's attention!" Nazz grinned as she waved the bag around.

As they walked to the footwear store, Eddlyn signal for Nazz to fall back a few steps with her and leaned in to whisper; "Nazz, I am in dire need of new undergarments, but I am not entirely sure of my size or fit. Would it be possible for you to assist me with choosing some today?" Edd could feel her cheeks getting warmer. Nazz giggled and grabbed her arm "Of cause girl! We'll just leave Jimmy for a bit in the salon and go for ourselves. He won't mind. Not when he's gong to be surrounded by organic shampoos and facial crèmes!" That made Edd giggle too. The caught up with Jimmy and went to find a pair of shoes that would match Eddlyn's new dress. Nazz found some black heels with an open toe. Edd was sure she would fall flat on her face if she tried to walk in them, but Nazz ensured her that with some practice, she would be able to wear them like a pro. Satisfied with the shoes, she paid and left to find a bag. They would have to hurry, or they would miss their appointment at the salon. Eddlyn quickly found a little black clutch with a strap she could take off if needed. Jimmy was already looking at bags for school, and Edd joined him. Jimmy helped her select a light brown leather satchel. Happy with their purchases for now, they left for the salon. Nazz asked for new colours in her hair and a trim. Eddlyn and Jimmy looked through magazines for inspiration while they waited. Edd was feeling a little nervous of having to remove her hat in front of so many people, but when she found a picture of a brunette with side swept bangs and loose curls her fears was overridden with excitement . She showed Jimmy and he nodded eagerly.

When she was being called over, she timidly took off her hat and let all her thick black hair tumble out. The Hairdresser looked at Eddlyns hairline, and Eddlyn had to fight the urge to cover back up the scar that ran along most of her headline on the left side of her head. The lady could clearly see that Edd was uncomfortable and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, we can hide it with bangs, if you would like." Eddlyn smiled and nodded her thanks as she followed the woman to the chairs in the back. She handed over the picture of the desired hairstyle and that lady praised her on her choice. She let the hairdresser wash and shampoo her dark locks. Jimmy was busy ogling the organic hair dyes and didn't notice the small exchange between the two women.

Eddlyn watched in the mirror as the hairdresser transformed her unruly dark mane to a sweet and stylish hairdo. Her hair was curled up a bit, and her bangs went across her forehead. And most important, it covered her scar completely. She thanked the nice woman for her hard work and placed her beanie on top of her head, only covering her skull and leaving her bangs and locks free. As she was paying, Nazz grabbed her arm and smiled at her. "Girl, I almost didn't recognize you. It looks so awesome!" Eddlyn felt her cheeks heat up, and shyly thanked the blonde girl. "You ready to go? We have to find some sexy underwear for the party! Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky." Nazz winked at her and Eddlyn was sure her face was bright red at this point. Looking back she spotted Jimmy in one of the salon chairs getting his hair washed. 'It's probably ok to leave him for the time being. If we hurry, he won't even notice we're gone.' Edd thought as she let Nazz pull her to the closest lingerie store. Edd started looking at bras and quickly found a few she liked. They were pretty, but very plain, and she couldn't help but look at some of the more daring and flirty ones. Lace had always been a personal favourite of Eddlyn's and she soon found a black one with shimmering Chiffon and lace. Nazz had grabbed a few her self, and they hurried to try them on.

Edd couldn't help blushing as the black bra pushed her breasts up, and made them look fuller. Nazz knocked on the door to her changing room and stuck her head in. "Woah, look at your boobs! They look amazing in that bra." Nazz announced loudly and Eddlyn blushed. "Nazz, please! Lower your voice! Everyone will hear you!" the beanie-wearing girl said as she used her arms to cover herself up. Nazz only giggled and rolled her eyes at her. "That's what this store is for Double D!" Nazz caught sight of the rest of the bras Eddlyn had picked out. "Hold on, girl. You can't be serious about those bras? They are so boring! This store is for buying fun and sexy lingerie, not drab ones like those. We'll go to another store after this one to get you some more everyday ones, I promise. Now just let me go find you some new, fun ones." She didn't give Edd time to reply before she disappeared form sight and Edd was left in alone for a few minutes before Nazz stuck her hand in with two new bras. "Here, Edd. Try these on!"

The first one was a bright red one with black lace on the top of the cup. Eddlyn immediately felt more alluring. The red colour looked fantastic on her pale body, in her opinion. She took it off and put it next to the black one she had tried on first. The last one was a black lace bralet. It looked good on her and she added it to the pile of bras she was going to buy. Dressed again she exited the stall only to find Nazz waiting for her outside with various undergarments in her hand. "Look Double D. Aren't these cute? And they are half price! You should totally get them!" Nazz said as she disposed the Underwear in Edd's arms. Balancing the bras on her arm Eddlyn held up the panties to see, only to discover that half of the fabric necessary to cover her up properly was missing. Wide eyes she turned to Nazz. "Excuse me Nazz, but I'm afraid this undergarment is a few sizes too small." Nazz looked at the label, and grinned at Edd. "Nah girl. This is the right size for you."  
Eddlyn tried again; "What I meant was, these will not cover enough of my posterior to be considered proper." The grin on Nazz's face got wider. " Double D, it's a thong. It's not supposed to cover up your whole butt." Nazz let a giggle escape as Edd looked at the small pieces of fabric in her hands in disbelief. "Are you telling me that young individuals such as yourself, walk around with their posterior on display for all to see? That sounds highly inappropriate! Have you no shame? And think about the deceases you are exposed to. A chilled abdomen can lead to Pelvic inflammatory Decease, A very serious, not to mention, painful condition!" Nazz just laughed as Edd ranted. This was the Double D she was used to. "Eddlyn, Just chill. They really aren't that bad. Here, Feel how soft they are, and your butt will look awesome in them! Just buy them, and I swear you'll learn to love them soon enough!" Nazz winked as she pushed Edd towards the counter. Eddlyn sighed, but did as she was told.

They rushed to the next store and went straight to the underwear section. This time Nazz helped Eddlyn find some low-key bras and comfortable panties. Still Nazz managed to sneak in a G-string without Edd knowing. "Do you need sports bras?" Nazz inquired. The beanie-clad girl glanced at the other. "N-no. I doubt that will be necessary." A light blush rose in her cheeks. Sports really weren't her thing, but Nazz had always been fond of roller-skating and other physical activities. Nazz nodded and went back to sorting through bras for the right size. Picking out and trying on the bras, they went to pay and went back to the salon. Edd worried that Jimmy had been waiting for a long time on them, bit when then entered the salon Jimmy was drinking Tea and chatting with his cousin. He looked up as they entered and quickly bid his relative goodbye, before joining his friends. "I apologize for making you wait. That was terribly rude of me. I do hope you can forgive me. –" Jimmy grabbed her hands and stopped her rambling. "Nazz texted me right after you left, so no need to worry. Now that we are all ready for the party, let's start planning! Nazz, do you think you could invite everybody?" Jimmy asked as they walked out of the mall. "Sure dude! How about we have the party at my place? I Love hosting parties!" She smiled at she pulled out her cell phone and started texting their neighbours. Not wanting to feel completely useless, Edd looked at Jimmy. "How about I get snacks? I've taken some culinary classes these past two years, and I really want to try some new recipes." Jimmy clapped his hands! "Oh that would be marvellous!" Hopping on the bus they chatted excited about the upcoming party.


	5. The Party

Chapter 5

Stepping out of the bus, Nazz and Jimmy helped Eddlyn bring all her shopping bags into her house. Already Nazz had made all of the Cul-de-sac kids promise to attend Edd's coming home party. Nazz was practically shaking with excitement. She hadn't stopped talking about the upcoming event, coming up with more and more activities for the youngsters to do. Jimmy and Edd just let her vent, figuring it would be better to let her use her energy, rather than trying to stop her. "Dude, it's gonna be awesome, I swear! I have a Karaoke machine and we should make it a grill party! Uh, and maybe we could play truth or dare, or even spin the bottle. Ih! I just can't wait! It has been too long since we had a real party around here! And also-" Jimmy leaned in to whisper in Edd's ear; "I don't think she's going to stop anytime soon. How about I just take her home, so you can get on with your evening?" Edd snickered and nodded gratefully to the younger boy. Giving her a quick hug, he grabbed Nazz by the hand and dragged her out of the house. With Jimmy as her only source of confidante, She turned her shower of words at him full blast, and Eddlyn couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. She shut and locked the front door and carried her bags to her room to put away. Edd sighed as she pulled the dress out of the bag, she couldn't help but feel excited to wear it again, this time in front of all her neighbours and friends. People had been so nice to her and had accepted her right away. Pulling out her phone, she sent a text to her mother, telling her about the shopping trip and the upcoming party that her friends were throwing for her.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded from downstairs, startling her. She hurried down the stairs and unlocked the door, but before she could open it, a kick sent it flying open, hitting her in the process and sending her tumbling back. Out of instinct her arms cam up to cover her head and her eyes squeezed themselves shut. "Double D! Ed was so worried you had been eaten by Mutants from planet Ezenulan." Strong arms grabbed her in a crushing hold. "Ed, cease at once!" Eddlyn wheezed, as she was unable to breath in the arms of her tall friend. Ed was reluctant put her down, but did as he was told and looked at the ground, in what could only be classified as a kicked-puppy-look. "You have been missing since this morning and we couldn't find you anywhere! And Eddy said, that you had been taken –" "Ed! Please slow down. I haven't been taken anywhere. I have simply had a day out with Nazz and Jimmy. I told you so yesterday. Now –" before Eddlyn could continue, Eddy burst through the front door. "Nazz? You were hanging out with Nazz?" he looked at her sceptically. "Why, yes Eddy. Nazz and Jimmy Joined me on a trip to the mall today, to look for suitable clothing to the party Jimmy and Nazz are throwing." The beanie-clad teen glanced at her loud-mouthed friend, who were staring off into space and mumbling to himself. " THAT'S IT! Sockhead, you're a genius!" Eddy cried with an enraptured smile. "Eddlyn took a step back, bumping shoulders with the tallest Ed in the process. "Excuse me Ed." She muttered to her friend and looked at Eddy, as he rubbed his hands together in a sinister fashion. "If you hang out with Nazz, then we get to hang out with her as well! And then Nazz won't be able to resist my charm! And think of all the parties she would be invited to! With you as her friend, she would have to invite you too, and of cause that means that Lumpy and I would get an invite too! It's Genius!" Eddy rambled on and on, while Ed and Edd shared a look. "Eddy, I intent to befriend Nazz, but I am not doing it to further your selfish cause. If Nazz wish to extent an invitation to a social gathering to the three of us, I will be delighted, but I will not force her to invite the two of you." She finished with her hands on her hips. Eddy rolled his eyes at her, but didn't press her further. "Whatever Sockhead. Don't you have anything in this house to eat? I'm starving!" he brushed passed her and went into the living room. Ed perked up at the mention of food. "Buttered toast for me Double D! And don't forget the gravy!" he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, where he put her down, and patted her on the head, before joining Eddy in the living room. Eddlyn was left to cook up a small feast for her friends, all the while muttering profanities. 'Now now, Eddlyn. No matter how much they may test your resolve, remember that they are your best friends and have been there for you through most of your childhood.' Smiling wistfully to herself, she continued making dishes for the two teens in her living room.

Three days later Edd stood before her closet, fresh out of the shower with a towel around her body, as she stared dreamily at the dress that was hanging on the door of her closet. Today was the party, and Eddlyn was thrilled! Yesterday she made plans with Nazz to meet up before the party and get ready together. 'It has to be perfect!' she thought. She had already packed all her makeup and everything she needed, except the dress. Afraid it would wrinkle if she packed it into the back, she opted to put it into a garment bag she had borrowed from her parents' room, and just carry it to Nazz's house. Changing into an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of leggings, made sure her room was tidy before grabbing a clean beanie. Satisfied with her current outfit she shouldered the bag with makeup and her shoes and carefully took down her new dress and exited the room.

Stepping outside her home, she locked up before making her way down the driveway. "Yo, Dork!" Kevin's voice made her look up to see him jog across the street to her. "Salutation Kevin. How are you today?" she smiled at him, letting the gab between her teeth show. He came to a stop before her and noticed the heavy bag on her shoulder. "It'd good. You on your way to Nazz'? She told me you were planning on getting ready together." He said and gave her a smile. "Yes indeed I am. I have been looking forward to this party, and Nazz suggested that we spend some quality time together before the party." Edd said as she adjusted the heavy bag, trying to find a less painful position. Kevin chuckled and grabbed the bag from her shoulder and threw it over his own, making her attempt to reclaim it in protest. "I'm headed there myself, so how about I walk with you?" Not giving her time to answer, he started to walk down the sidewalk. A blush stained her cheeks as she hurried to catch up with the redhead. "Thank you Kevin. That was very chivalrous of you" Kevin glanced at her. "Nah, can't let a young lady like yourself carry around a heavy bag like this. It wouldn't be right." Kevin grinned at her, making the blush grow on her cheeks. Realizing something, she turned to the Jock walking next to her. " Are you also getting ready for the party at Nazz's?" Eddlyn wasn't quite sure how she felt about her former bully being there with them, as they got ready, but didn't dare voice her opinion. This was Nazz's house she was going to, and therefore she could invite whomever she pleased. "Wha? Nah, I'm just going there to set up tables and move the furniture in the living room around. I won't intrude on your girly-time together. Plus every time I'm with Nazz for too long, she always tries to paint my nails or smear some green stuff on my face. Says it's good for the skin, but what do I know?" He pulled a face, making her giggle as they walked up the driveway to Nazz's house.

Kevin rang the doorbell and seconds later Nazz opened the door, smiling at her guests. "Hi Double D. Hey Kevin." Nazz batted her eyelids at the redhead as she held open the door for them to enter. Kevin place Eddlyn's bag down in the hall and caught Nazz as she jumped in his arms. "Hey Nazz. You said you needed help with some of the heavy stuff?" Kevin grinned down at the blonde in his arms. Looking up at him with her big blue eyes, Nazz flashed him a flirty smile, before grabbing his arm and leading him to her living room. Eddlyn was left on the doormat, obviously forgotten by the other two. Very carefully she hung her dress on one of the coat stand near the door. She quickly grabbed the Snacks she had made from the bag and went to the kitchen to put it away. The rest of it she had delivered the day before, so she wouldn't have to go back and for the between their souses several times. In the fridge, the patties were ready for cooking and Nazz and Kevin had already agreed to handle the grill. The fridge was also stocked full of sodas, as Nazz and Jimmy had agreed on making a big bowl of fruit punch. Satisfied that all the food was in order, Edd left the kitchen to find the other teens. Which wasn't hard, because of Nazz's bold voice and her loud giggles. Standing in the doorway she gazed at the redhead as he lifted tables to the corner of the room, where Nazz would put a tablecloth on. Eddlyn quickly picked up the bag with red solo cups and began placing them on the table. Together they decorated and made sure there were enough chairs, for everybody to have a seat.

Standing back to survey their work, they deemed it acceptable and Kevin bid the ladies goodbye for now and left.

Nazz looked after him as he closed the door. "Isn't he dreamy?" She sighed. Edd only nodded. She couldn't help but be impressed with Kevin. Eddy had always talked about how horrible and degrading his cap-wearing neighbour was, and for most of his childhood Edd had been scared of the redhead. But these last couple of days, he had been a perfectly well behaved young man. He even carried her bag for her today. Nazz snapped out of her little dream world and looked at Edd. "Come Eddlyn! We have to get ready for your party! Let's bring your stuff to my room." Nazz grabbed the bag in the hall, while Edd retrieved her dress. Making their way up the stairs and into Nazz's room, Eddlyn could help the fluttering of excitement in her stomach. Nazz's room was a light blue colour, with all her furniture in white. On her walls were famous actors and singers. Nazz put the bag down on the bed and went to the big stereo on her desk. Selecting an upbeat song she turned to the dark-haired girl behind her. "Alright Double D! Let's get started!"

Nazz and Eddlyn went downstairs after they both were content with their appearance. Edd looked at Nazz as she went into the kitchen. While the dark-haired girl at chosen at sweet and elegant dress, Nazz went with a slightly more daring look. Her little black dress stopped on her mid-thigh and most of her back was bared. It accentuated her breasts, she had said with a cheeky grin, as she had used makeup to highlight them further. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail, exposing her neck. Edd couldn't help but feel cold wen she looked at the blonde. Her heels were black and Edd had ben scared she was going to break a leg on the way down the stairs. But apparently they made her legs look long and her ass popping. Nazz's words, not Eddlyn's. Edd's black heels hurt her feet, but Nazz had praised her, saying she looked great in them. Nazz had helped her with her makeup and had given her peach coloured eye shadow and put a coral lipstick on her lips. When Nazz wasn't looking Eddlyn would stare at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but feel very feminine. Checking that her hair was still covering her scar completely she went to the kitchen to help Nazz pour soda into a large bowl.

The doorbell alerted them of Jimmy's arrival. Nazz went to let him in, while Edd continued to make the fried punch. Looking back she saw Jimmy enter the kitchen. "Salutation Jimmy. My, don't you look handsome." Edd praised as he struck a pose for her. He looked good in his black skinny jeans and navy blue button-up. He looked her over and motioned for her to turn around so he could see her. Giggling she twirled around, making the sheer layer of fabric at the bottom rise and dance with her. Jimmy clapped his hands, " Oh Edd! You look so beautiful! We will have to fight the boys off with a stick, when they see you!" he teased her, making her laugh behind her hand. Nazz joined them, having gone to the bathroom to reapply her bright red lipstick. The helped each other get the drinks and snacks ready, and just in time, for when Nazz had out down the last plate, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it~!" Jimmy sang as he made his way to the door. On the other side was Johnny and plank. "Haya, Jimmy!" Johnny said and entered when Jimmy stepped back. Dressed in just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he still looked the same. Before Jimmy could close the door he caught sight of red hair. Sarah ran to give her best friend a hug and Jimmy followed her into the living room. Edd stood in the kitchen, hiding. She knew she didn't have to be afraid of Johnny and Sarah finding out the truth. But she still felt nervous. A strong knock made the door vibrate and the person didn't wait for the door to be opened, but let themselves in. Nazz rounded the corner and let out a squeal. "Kevin!" Nazz launched her self at him with a giggle. Kevin caught her and gave her a tight hug. Looking over her shoulder he caught sight of Eddlyn. Not being able to take his eyes off of the dark-haired girl, he didn't notice the girl in his arms twittering away, until she slapped him on his arm for a response. Quickly looking away from the dork in front of him and down to the blonde girl, he still had his arms around. He smiled at her and nodded, which seemed to please her immensely. 'What did I just agree on?' he thought. Letting her go, she went around him to greet Rolf who had just entered the door. Before Kevin could decide on his next action, Rolf grabbed him in a headlock and dragged him into the living room, followed be a giggling Nazz.

Edd stepped into the room and went to grab a cup. She could hear Sarah asking Jimmy about her. The front door slammed open, announcing Ed and Eddy's arrival. Edd looked at the, relieved to see her two best friends. Ed spotted her, and went to give her a big hug, lifting her from the floor to twirl her around. She let at giggle slip, and thanked her as he sad her back on the ground. "You look like a pretty princess Double D." He said, making her blush and smile at her tall friend. "Why, thank you Ed. That was very kind of you." Eddy pushed the tallest of the trio away and grinned as his friend. "Oh Sockhead, you didn't have to dress up to get my attention. You know you're already my favourite girl!" He wiggled his eyebrows at he talked, making her giggle again. She smacked him lightly in the arm and he chuckled at her.

Jimmy and Sarah approached the trio, and Edd turned her attention to the young redhead. "Salutation Sarah. It's nice to see you again." Edd had a fair amount of respect for the little redhead. She had been quite unpleasant to the trio in the past. "Double D? Is that really you?" Sarah looked her up and down. "Bu-but I thought you were a boy." She looked outright disappointed with this new information. Jimmy slung an arm around her shoulder. "Look at this from a positive prospective, Sarah! Now we have another girl who will join our fabulous spa days! I'm sure Eddlyn will enjoy that! Right Edd?" Jimmy looked at Edd, who nodded. "Yes, I most certainly would like to experience your spa day. It sounds very intriguing." Sarah glanced from Edd, to Jimmy, and back to Edd, before sighing. "Alright then. But I'm still a bit disappointed. I was sure you were going to be my first boyfriend Double D." Eddlyn felt her cheeks heat up and a nervous laugh slipped through her lips. "Yes, well, that might be a little difficult to accomplish." Jimmy and Sarah laughed and walked away to the snack table.

Edd looked out through the glass doors to where Kevin and Rolf were heating up the grill. She hurried into the kitchen to bring the patties to the boys. As she carried the tray of meat through the living room to the backyard, she passed Johnny and Plank. "What do you mean 'you're an idiot', Plank? Did you know? Well, how was I supposed to know when you kept it a secret for me?" They were arguing and Edd didn't want to be roped into a fight between those two. She pushed the glass door open and carefully stepped out. Her new heels were still a challenge to walk in, and the last thing she wanted was to get hurt and make a fool out of herself. Kevin and Rolf turned to her, and Rolf stepped forward to take the tray off her hands. She thanked him and went to stand by Kevin. "Are you sure you don't mind manning the grill? You are a guest after all and I don't want you to miss the party. I can take over for you, if you like?" Kevin looked at her and opened his mouth to reply, but Rolf beat him to it. "Don't worry Little Edd girl. For it is the job of a man to man the fire! It can be quite dangerous for a young lady, like yourself, to get too close." Rolf began to fill the grill with patties. Kevin turned to Eddlyn and smirked. "I think what Rolf meant, was that this is your welcoming home party, and you should spent it in front of the grill. Plus Rolf and I are used to it, so we don't mind." Edd nodded and left the boys to it.

Soon the food was done and the teens sat around the backyard to eat. Eddlyn had never co-hosted before, and she had a hard time relaxing. She constantly had to check that the food supply wasn't running low, or that people had something to drink. Noticing Eddy's cup being empty, she volunteered to get him some more, and went inside to refill. But by the drink table were Kevin with Nazz hanging off his arm. She was chatting on what seemed endlessly, and Kevin looked bored out of his mind. Their eyes met and Kevin smirked and faked a yawn, followed be a gesture towards Nazz. The blonde didn't notice anything, as she was busy tracing patterns on his bicep. Edd brought her hand to cover her mouth as she snickered. Spotting the empty cup in her hand, he grabbed a new one and poured punch in it for her. She smiled and went to get it, making Nazz look up at her. The blonde sent her a disappointed look and Edd quickly understood that she was intruding. Grabbing the cup she nodded to Kevin and turned to leave. "Hey, Edd, wait." Kevin said, causing Eddlyn to turn back around too fast, almost spilling. Making sure the liquid stayed in the cup, she looked up at the tall redhead. "Don't you need the other one filled as well?" He pointed to the empty one in her hand, and she raised it slightly in question. "Oh, um, it was for Eddy, but he can just have the new cup. It's no big deal." Her eyes travelled from Kevin and landed on Nazz, who was positively pouting by then. Movement made her look back at Kevin, who leaned forward to take the empty cup and fill it. "You haven't eaten or had anything to drink yet. You have to think about yourself once in a while too, Edd." He hands Edd the cup and smirks. "Next time, Tell Dorky to get his own drink." Edd felt a blush sneak onto her cheeks as she nodded and left the two alone once more. Reaching the other Ed's she gave him his cup and took a sip of her own. "What took you so long? It was only a cup of punch!" Eddy ranted, but Eddlyn didn't pay him any mind.

Later that evening Eddlyn sat on the steps of the front porch with a glass of soda. Today had been wonderful. All her friends had been very understanding and although some of them had had a lot of questions, they had all taken it surprisingly well. The door opened behind her and she turned around. Loud music blared from the living room where the teens were having a blast dancing. Out stepped Kevin with his jacket drabbed over his arm. He closed the door and went to sit next to her. The jacket he slung over her shoulders, which she was thankful for. It was getting quite chilly. "So, Double dor- er- D. You owe me a talk." He said and smirked at the dark haired girl. " What do you think of your welcome home party tonight?" Edd glanced at him, and then down into her red solo cup. "It has been a very pleasant evening. I cannot even begin to describe how relieved I am, that everybody has been so open-minded and accepting of me. I have spent years wondering what would happen if I told you the truth, and I could have never imagined that it would end so well. I am truly blessed to have friends like you in my life." She choked on her breath for a second, feeling very emotional, and a snort from her side made her look at the redhead again. Kevin smirked at her. "Are you gonna cry, girly? I'll lend you my shoulder." He teased and winked, making her mock pout. In reality, she appreciated his attempt to distract her from her angst and cheer her up. Kevin chuckled "Of cause we would accept you. You're still the Double dork we all know, now with some light adjustments. We could call you Double D 2.0. It's got a nice ring to it, don't cha think?" but the end of his sentence he was snickering, and Edd place a small delicate hand on his shoulder and shoved him. "I hardly think so, Kevin. I'm quite content with my current name, thank you very much!" she stuck her tongue out at him, in a very unladylike move, making Kevin grin. Scooting closer, he peered at her. "Now that you're not sad anymore, you can tell me about the school you vent to. I've been looking forward to hearing about it since we spoke two years ago." Edd turned to him, excited to tell him of her adventures far from the Cul-de-sac.


	6. High school

Kevedd cp 6

Eddlyn looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dark green skirt looked great with her white shirt and black tights. She looked at her hat, still on her desk. Nazz had said not to wear it at school. Jimmy had said beanies were in this year. She sighed and looked back in the mirror. Her bangs covered her scar completely so she wouldn't need the hat. Still she couldn't help, but feel naked without it. She had never sat foot on school ground without a hat. But High school were different from middle school. In the Peach Creak area, there were two fairly large junior highs, but only one High school, so both schools would be joined. It would be filled with unfamiliar people. Of cause the classmates from her former school would join Peach Creak high school, but there were no guarantee she would be placed in the same class as them. 'Don't fret Eddlyn. High school is a new and exciting chapter in your life. You will just have to cope with the situation if and when it occurs! Come what may!" Nodding determined to her reflection, she grabbed her lip tint and applied it to her lips. Following Jimmy's advise, she put on some highlighter too. Deeming herself ready, she grabbed her bag and and left her room.

Exiting and locking her door, she made her way down the driveway. She was supposed to meet up with Ed and Eddy and walk together with them. Eddy had complained for the entire day yesterday. Ed and Eddlyn had just let him rant and rave until he ran dry. It had taken a while, but hours later, he sat quiet on his bed, sulking. Looking down the street, she spotted Nazz coming out of her driveway. Waving, she called out to the blonde; "Good morning Nazz. I hope you had a pleasant night, and got enough sleep." Nazz reached her, and drew her into a hug. Eddlyn hesitated, but folded her arms around her friend too. "Morning Double D. God, I don't know how you can be so calm on the first day of high school. I'm so nervous, I had to do my eyeliner over again." Releasing her from the hug and stepping back, Edd looked at the blonde. She wore denim shorts and a crop top, and Edd hoped her friends didn't get cold at school. Her lips were painted bright red and her eyes were lined with a bold wing. 'She really is such a beautiful girl! She's not going to have problems making friends.' Edd thought. Nazz tilted her head to the side and looked at the ravenette confused. "What cha staring at, D?"  
Edd blushed bright red and quickly stammered out a explanation; "Oh, um, I – I was just admiring your look today, Nazz. You look very nice."

Nazz smiled. "Thank you Edd! You look super cute too! Hey, do you want to walk with me to school?" Edd looked towards Eddy's house. "I'm sorry Nazz, I already promised Eddy and Ed that I would walk with them. But I'm sure that would be delighted if you would join us." Nazz nodded her blonde head and that chatted while they waited for the two boys to join them. Soon yelling could be heard from Ed's house. "ED YOU IDIOT! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES, OR I'M TELLING MOM!" Sarah's unmistakeable voice echoed through the Cul-de-sac, and Ed ran out of the house as fast as he could. Cupping her mouth, Nazz called out to Ed before he could reach them. "Ed, would you mind getting Eddy for us, please?" Big Ed changed course and ran straight through Eddy's door. Crashes and yelling could be heard, before Ed came running our again with Eddy, kicking and screaming, slung over his shoulder. He put the loudest of the group down in front of the girls. "I found Eddy! We are ready for departure, Double D!" Edd and Nazz snickered. "Thank you Ed. That saved us the trouble of going to look for him ourselves." Eddlyn thanked her tall friend. She turned to Eddy. "Good morning Eddy. Are you ready for our first day at High school?" Eddy was too busy dusting himself off and glaring at the tallest Ed to notice the blonde girl among them. "Yeah yeah, put a sock in it. It's way to early for your blabbering." Eddlyn frowned. 'That wasn't necessary, all I did was wish him a pleasant morning.' Feeling slightly put off, Edd turned away from her friends and started to walk ahead of the others. Nazz giggled, and Eddy finally noticed her. "Nazz! How long have you been – I mean, how's it hanging?" Ed ran after Eddlyn to catch up with her, while Nazz and Eddy were still talking. Edd could hear them in the distance. 'Eddy never talks to me so nicely. It's always just 'Can it Sockhead' or 'Yeah Yeah, whatever'. I know he is infatuated with Nazz, but I'm one of his best friends. He could at least be a bit more pleasant towards me.' Ed caught up, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad Double D. Eddy is just cranky in the morning. You know he'll cheer up soon… if it would make you feel better, I could draw you a chicken. That always cheers me up!" Edd giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Thank you Ed. That is very sweet of you." Looking behind her, she watched as Eddy and Nazz had started to follow them, and Eddy was using wild hand movements as he talked. Nazz just giggled now and then. Sighing, Edd kept walking with Ed. Glancing at the tall boy next to her she couldn't help, but smile. Ed always had others happiness in mind, and would do almost anything to please the people he cared about. He might be an airhead, but he really was a sweetheart. If only he didn't have problems concentrating on his schoolwork. They had tackled the hygiene problem years ago, and while he didn't shower daily, he at least washed up more than twice a week. "Are you excited for high school Ed?" she smiled at her friend and he glanced at her, and shrugged. "School is never fun, Eddlyn. It's boring." Edd smiled apologetic to the boy. "High school is a new place. It will give you the chance to better yourself and learn new things. Think about all the knowledge in that place. The potential! Oh Ed! How can you not be excited about this new chapter of your life?" Her eyes sparkled and her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest as she spoke. Ed gave her a flat look. "School is school, Double D." Edd looked down. She should be used to her friends attitude towards school by now, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed. How can they not be at least a bit excited about this new place? They were sure to meet new friends and gain new knowledge. 'Well, to each their own.' She thought as she continued her way to school.

Turning around a corner, they spotted their new high school. Butterflies fluttered in Edd's stomach. Nazz and Eddy had caught up with the other two and the blonde grabbed Eddlyn by the arm. "This is it! Come on, let's go check our classes. It would be so cool of we had homeroom together!" the blonde Giggled and dragged her friend with her to the entrance. The parking lot was filled with teenagers and smaller cliques stood together, talking and laughing. A nervous feeling settled in her the pit of her stomach as she felt eyes follow them. Nazz didn't seem to be bothered by the stares as she weaved her way through the mass of students. Finally reaching the bulletin, they scanned the white papers filled with names. Spotting hers she scanned the paper for her friends. Nazz's name was on the same paper, but none of the other Eds were. The tallest Ed looked at her with wet eyes. "It's not fair Double D! I will be all alone in this forsaken place." Eddlyn placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "There there Ed. I'm sure you will make friends in your new class, and then it won't be so bad. You 'll see." Nazz grabbed her in a tight hug. "Double D! We're in the same homeroom class! Ih, we're gonna have so much fun!" The blonde seemed so thrilled, that Edd chose not to correct her grammar. She just hugged her closer. Nazz released her and turned to look at the bulletin again. Edd could already guess whom name she was looking for, and the disappointed look that crossed her face confirmed it. "Kevin's not in our class." Nazz muttered, mostly to herself. Edd didn't know how to comfort her, so she just stood beside her. " You might not be in the same homeroom as him, but I am sure you will encounter him in other classes." Nazz glanced at the Ravenette next to her. "Yeah, you're right D. It won't be so bad." She slung an arm around Eddlyn. "We'll just have to make up for it by having tons of fun, the two of us." Nazz Grinned and Edd couldn't help but smile back. As long as the fun Nazz was implying didn't interfere with their schoolwork, it would be fine.

The first day of school went by in a blur. Between finding the right classes and meeting new students and teachers, not to mention all the homework they had been assigned, Edd was feeling fairly overwhelmed. She hadn't even had time to make any friends. Nazz had stuck with her most of the day, but had to leave to try out for the Cheerleading team. 'I'm sure she will do great.' Edd thought as she made her way home. She had waited for Eddy and Ed, but after 20 minuets, she had throw in the towel, so to speak, and go home by herself. Her bag was considerably heavier than it had been the very same morning, but she couldn't wait to start her homework. 'I hope tomorrow I will have more time to make some friends. I'm sure Nazz will be bothered if I cling to her for too long.' Hearing shouts to her right she gazed upon the football field. Twenty young men ran around the field, tossing balls and sprinting from one end to the other. 'It must be the try-outs for the football team. Kevin should be among them somewhere.' Her eyes glided over the sweaty, grunting mass of teenagers until her eyes landed on a familiar red head. He wasn't wearing his usual hat, so his red hair moved freely with the turns of his head. He looked good out on the field. Like he was in his element. Eddlyn smiled to herself. Kevin had always been good at sports, and she was confident he would impress the coaches with his stamina and technique. Her azure eyes followed his as he ran to catch a ball, a big smile stretching his face. 'Without a doubt, tomorrow Kevin will be on the team, and before long he will make captain. He always was a good leader.' Edd thought as she turned and walked home.

Eddlyn sat at her desk in her homeroom class, waiting for the bell to ring. Nazz had yet to show up, but she still had five minutes to get to class. A small group of girl entered the classroom, chatting and laughing excited among them. Edd spotted Nazz between two of the girls. She made eyecontact with Eddlyn and led the group towards the ravenette. "Hey girls. This is my friend Eddlyn. She lives on the same street with me, and we have known each other since for ever." She turned to Edd; "Double D, this is Amy, Kellie and Alex. They tried out for Cheerleading with me yesterday." The girls greeted Edd and took their seats in the class. Edd turned to Nazz again. "How did it go?" Nazz clapped her hands excitedly. "D, I'm telling you, I knocked their socks off! I was flipping, and spinning and the coach was so impressed! I'm sure I'll make the team!" Edd smiled at her blonde friend. "That's Marvellous Nazz! Well done." She praised. "Thanks D. I was thinking you could come to my place and we could celebrate with ice cream and mud masks. You in?" Edd hesitated, it was a school night and she did have a lot of homework that needed to be finished before the beginning of next week, but she also really wanted to spent time with Nazz. The blonde girl noticed her uncertainty. "We could work on our English Essays while we're at it. I sure could use some help." Edd smiled. She felt relieved that her friend would agree to mix homework with her original plans of celebration. "I would very much like that. Thank you for the invitation Nazz." The bell rang and Nazz took her seat as the teacher entered the room.

Edd was changing out of her clothes in the locker room for the next class, PE. This class had always been her Achilles heel. She was never good a running or jumping, and she couldn't even throw a ball, not to mention catch it. She really dreaded this class. Taking a deep breath as she shut her locker, she thought; 'Calm down, Edd. It's a new year. High school just started. Maybe they will pick something fun for us to do, that won't require running or throwing. Just take one step at a time, and it will be fine." She smiled to herself as she turned and walked onto the gymnasium. Most of the female students were already in there, standing in small groups, talking and laughing. The boys were already running around with a ball, in a game of basketball. A few stragglers entered the room behind Edd and she could see the teacher enter with a net of balls dragging behind him. Blowing his whistle, all the students gathered around him. "Alright, Listen up kids! The name is Ryan Hill; you may call me Mr Hill or Coach Hill. Let's start the year with a friendly game of dodgeball. And remember; Keep it friendly! I don't want any injured." Edd swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Curses. I was hoping the first Physical education class to be without pain and humiliation.' The teacher tapped her shoulder and she joined the rest of her team on their side of the gymnasium. In front of her 8 balls were lined up. 'If I'm fast, I should be able to get a ball." She looked at her team who was lining up at the backline, ready for the game to start. Red hair caught her attention and she spotted Kevin at the end of the line. He was goofing around with another young man, pushing and laughing. The teacher blew the whistle and her teammates ran to the centre to get the balls. Unfortunately Edd noticed too late that the game had started. Balls were flying through the air and Edd was trying to avoid getting hit as she darted back and forth on the court. Some of the boys on the opposing team had made it their mission to hit Eddlyn, and she was winded from running. More that once she passed Kevin as he fired balls at the other team. "Hey Double D! Catch!" Edd turned around and just barely caught the ball Kevin tossed to her. He turned around to face the front again and caught a ball meant for his left shoulder. Kevin took a step forward and threw the ball at a tall boy, hitting his leg. Kevin grinned and looked towards Eddlyn, urging her to throw the ball too. Edd looked at the ball in her hands and back up to the large boy on the other side of the line, who had been firing at her for the entire game. He was ready for her throw, and she knew he would catch the ball if she aimed at him. She raised her arm and was about to throw, when a ball hit her in the head making her stumble to the side. Feeling dejected, she bent to put the ball down on the ground when Kevin stepped up to her with a ball. "Yo, Edd. You're good. I caught it before it hit the ground. So you can still throw the ball. I'll spot you." Kevin's lips stretched in a wicked grin and he raised his arm, ready to throw. Edd mimicked him, and when she threw the ball, his followed. The boy on the opposing team, got confused for a second and tried to catch both ball at the same time, but ending up dropping both of them. Edd giggled. 'I did it! I actually managed to hit someone!' She looked up at the jock next to her, and couldn't help the warm feeling that spread in her stomach. The redhead was busy catching balls and tossing them at the youngsters on the other side of the line, a devious smirk lighting up his face. 'He's really enjoying this game.'

The teacher blew his whistle short time after, ending the game. Eddlyn's team was close to winning with only 3 on the other team left, as opposed to their 7. Kevin had taken out the majority of the players and Eddlyn had learned to stand behind Kevin when the other team was sporting a ball. His fast reflexes saved her more that once and she made it through the first dodgeball game in her high school career. 'Not a bad start, if I do say so myself.' She smiled as she made her way across the gymnasium towards the locker room. Kevin jogged up to fall in step with her. "Hey, Double D. How's the head?" Eddlyn looked at him, confused for a moment, before she remembered that she had taken a ball to the head earlier. "Oh, I'm just fine Kevin. But your concern is appreciated, I assure you." Kevin nodded, but a small frown still made its way onto his lips. "It was a douchebag move. He aimed for your head." Kevin locked eyes with her. "You tell me if he's bothering you again, and I'll take care of him for ya. Got it?" He finished off with a smirk, making Edd giggle. "Language Kevin! But thank you. I'm sure it won't cause a problem, but if it does, I will be sure to inform you of the matter." Kevin smiled at bumped her shoulder lightly, before chancing path towards the men's changing room. "Alright. I'll see ya around, Eddlyn. Don't get in trouble while I'm away." He winked over his shoulder, making her giggle again. Shaking her head to herself as she entered the Girls locker room, she wondered what that warm feeling in her stomach meant.

As the final bell rang for the day, Eddlyn packed up her things and headed out into the hallway. In the sea of people she spotted Eddy and she went to greet him. He was standing with two other guys at his locker, laughing. When he noticed her, he waved her over. "Guys, This is my gal, Eddlyn. She's the little genius I was telling you about. Sockhead, this is some of the guys from my chemistry class." Eddlyn nodded politely to the two boys. "Dude, she's a babe. Lucky! If only my girlfriend was that hot.." One of the boys said as he looked at Eddlyn. His stare made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Nah guys. She's not my girlfriend. I'm aiming for another girl. Actually, I've got my sight on the most beautiful girl in school." Eddy smirked at his new friends, making them chuckle. One of them slung an arm around Edd's shoulders and whispered into her ear; "Since you're single, how about coming home with me tonight? I'll show you a good time." His breath was moist against her earlobe, making her shudder. She tried to wiggle out of his hold, without hurting his feelings. "Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline." Luckily Big Ed chose that moment to join the group and he stepped up to pull Eddlyn into an embrace, effectively breaking the hold the guy had on her. She whispered a 'Thank you' into her tall friends shirt as he patted her back. He just hummed in response. Looking at the remaining Ed she mentioned towards the front entrance with her head. "We should probably depart, friends. We still have a 15 minute walk home." Eddy nodded and said goodbye to his new friends before following Ed and Eddlyn down the hallway. As they neared the doors, they heard a commotion in front of the bulletin. A large group of students were gathered in front of the board and they were twittering, hugging and high-fiving. Edd recognized Nazz among the group as she stepped forward to look at the paper. She squealed and jumped around before latching on to Kevin, who Eddlyn also realized was in the group of people. 'It must be the results of the try-outs for both the football team and the cheerleading team. I guess Nazz made it. I should go congratulate her on her achievement.' But before she could step up to praise her blonde friend, cheers and whoops rang out in the hall way as Nazz pressed her lips to Kevin's, in front of the large group of students. Eddy could be heard muttering profanities behind her, but Eddlyn froze. Her eyes locked on the pair in front of her as Nazz pulled back to smile at the redhead in front of her. A blush stained his cheeks as she smiled back at the girl in his arms. The warm feeling that had bothered Eddlyn earlier that day had disappeared and was instead replaced with an ice-cold ball in the pit of her stomach.


	7. The Happy Couple

Eddy was still ranting as they exited the school and made their way home. Ed walked with Eddlyn a few steps behind the loudmouth. Once every few minuets, he would look at her with a worried look. Edd didn't seem to notice. She was walking in a daze, her mind far, far away. Eddy whirled around to face them, his face beet red and breath laboured from his endless rant. "Who does he think he is?! He can't just Kiss her in front of everybody! She was supposed to be my girlfriend! And did you see how forced it was for Nazz? She was probably totally grossed out! Ugh, if I could only get my hands on that slimy, good for nothing-" Eddy continued to rant and Ed just looked between his friends, wondering if they had witnessed the same kiss. 'Forced? She didn't look the least bit forced to him.' When they reached the Cul-de-sac, Eddlyn turned to walk up her driveway, completely forgetting to bid her friends farewell. Eddy didn't seem to notice as he was still huffing and puffing, but Ed stared after his smaller friend, worry carved in his eyes. Sighing he turned and walked home.

Eddlyn sat at her desk with her books open. She still had two hours to spare before she had go spent some time with Nazz. Looking down at her Algebra she sighed. She couldn't concentrate at the moment. Putting her books aside for a moment she went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. The whole day had been a roller-coaster of emotions. She didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. She had always known Kevin and Nazz would end up together. Kevin had been infatuated with his blonde neighbour for years, and she had secretly hoped they would one day have the courage to show how they felt about each other. However now that it had happened, she didn't know why she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion and she really wanted to feel happy for her friends. 'I will feel happy for them. My conflicting emotions have nothing to do with their situation.' She thought as she poured the boiling water into her favourite mug. It was a purple cup with butterflies on it. Her mother had brought it back for her from one of her business trips when Eddlyn was only 6. Eddy had once picked it up and had teased her with it, on one of his visits back in the day, when she was still hiding behind her chest binder. She remember being worried that he would drop and break it and had ended up throwing him out of her house for the day. Ever since then, she had made sure to hide the mug, just in case Eddy got a hold of it again.

The next morning, Edd had to drag herself out of the bed. She had gone to celebrate Nazz's acceptance to the cheerleading team, and also her development with Kevin. The blonde had been positively ecstatic with her new relationship. Edd had at on her bed with a bowl of frozen yogurt and listened to Nazz go on and on about the kiss. Edd had gotten intimate details about the kiss, like how he tasted and if he had used tongue, which he had not. Nazz was practically bouncing with rapture. Edd had thought it would be hard to be excited for her friend, but with the exciting energy Nazz were letting out, Eddlyn couldn't help but feel thrilled for the blonde. This was an exciting turn of event; her very first boyfriend. Edd had listened to her twitter for three hours, before calling it a night. She still had her homework to finish, and she ended up staying up late to complete it. As she got ready for the day, she couldn't help but wonder; why had she reacted that way yesterday? Thinking back to one of her biology books she had read years prior, it stated that puberty could bring on a flood of emotions that the mind couldn't control. Smiling to herself as she brushed her hair, she felt relieved to finally have a cause for the roller coaster of emotions she had been on the day before. 'Let it rest Eddlyn. Today is a new day, and I'll just have to make the best of it!" She gave herself a bright smile in the mirror and grabbed her bag for school.

Eddy and Ed were waiting for her outside her house and Eddy looked to have calmed down a bit. "Good morning gentlemen. Are you ready for school?" she smiled at her best friends, receiving a grunt from Eddy and a miserable sigh from Ed. Tactfully ignoring her friends attitude towards school, she turned to walk down the sidewalk. Ed and Eddy followed her and Eddlyn looked at the boys. "I do wish to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I had some personal issues to deal with, and it was no fair to take it out on the two of you. I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Ed looked up from the ground and studied the girl walking next to him. "All is forgiven Double D. I could never be mad at you." A wide smile spread across his face and her drew her into a hug. Eddlyn sighed with relief. She turned to Eddy, but he just continued to ignore her. Biting her lower lip she reached out to place a hand on his arm. "Eddy?"

Eddy turned his head sharply, startling her and making her draw her and back. "What Sockhead?! Did you expect me to just be OK with this? You were supposed to help me get Nazz to be my girlfriend. Not help her run into Shovel-chins arms! What a friend you are!" Eddy bellowed, making Eddlyn take a step back. "Eddy, you can't possibly tell me that you think I am to blame for this! Nazz and Kevin have had feelings for one another for years. I know that you have been infatuated with her as well, but fact of the matter is, that Nazz simply does not see you in a romantic light. Nothing I could have done could change that. I am hurt that you feel like this is my fault." Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly turned to walk to school ahead of the two boys.

Sniffling to herself as she walked with brisk steps, Eddlyn thought about the sudden turn her life had taken. High school was supposed to be a new start, and she had been looking forward to spending it with her best friends. But Eddy's attitude made it hard for her to enjoy herself. She sighed and picked up the pace towards school. She would try talking to Eddy again later.

As she neared Peach Creak high school, she noticed a large group gathered outside the entrance. In between students she spotted Kevin, with Nazz hanging off his arm. Upon closer inspection she recognized some of the others to be football players and some cheerleaders. Nazz spotted Eddlyn and waved to her, calling her over. The ravenette felt her cheeks heat up as she squeezed her way past the larger bodies of the athletes and muttered good morning to the group. Nazz drew her into a hug, and immediately let go to return her hold on her redheaded boyfriend. One of the guys gave Kevin a light push to the shoulder, grin in place. "Dude, she's such a babe! Lucky!" chuckles sounded from more of the guys and some made noises of agreement. Nazz looked mighty proud as she stood beside the tall boy. Kevin brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, a small blush staining his freckled cheeks. Eddlyn couldn't help but notice how awkward he looked at that moment. Looking up at the clock at the wall above the front entrance, she turned towards her blonde friend. "Um, I'd hate to interrupt, but class will begin soon, and I would like to get to our homeroom class with time to spare. Would you like to accompany me Nazz?" Nazz looked slightly sad at the prospect of leaving her new boyfriend to start school, but nodded and leaned up to give the redhead a kiss. Whistles and laughter rang out from the group and the blush on Kevin's cheeks intensified. Nazz winked at him as she turned to walk into the building, and Eddlyn had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She made eye contact with the redheaded athlete and her heart speed up just a tad, and she had to turn away. 'Honestly, what is the matter with me? Puberty has really taken me for a spin. Maybe I should visit the library and find a book on this matter. It can never hurt to learn more about all these confusing emotions I am experiencing.' She thought as she lengthened her steps to catch up with her blonde friend.

Nazz spent homeroom drawing hearts and giggling dreamily to herself. Edd cast looks at her once in a while. She had to admit, she was a little jealous. She too wished to experience the feelings that were currently running amok inside her friend. She had read many romantic themed books, and the way they all described love, made it sound wonderful, but also a little scary. Love was all consuming and looking at Nazz only confirmed that. Nazz clearly couldn't care less what happened in class at this very moment, as all she could think about was her new boyfriend. 'Maybe falling in love can wait for a few more years. I still have to focus on school. That should be my first priority. Love will come at its own pace.' Nodding to herself, she turned back to concentrate on the teacher in front of the class.

When the bell rang to recess Nazz grabbed her arm to go to the next class. They both had English 1 this year and Nazz was determined to sit together. In the hall Nazz recognized two girls in their cheerleading uniforms. She pulled Edd over to greet them. "Hi Fran! Did you hear the news?" Nazz blinked up to the older girl. Fan turned to glance at the freshmen. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail. Her eyes were lined and she wore a deep red lipstick. "About you and the football player? Yea, it's all over school. And Facebook. Actually, it's hard to miss it." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at Edd. "Who's this?" Her dark eyes travelled all the way down and back up, and gave her an unimpressed look." Nazz smiled and mentioned towards Edd, "This is Eddlyn. She grew up close to me, and we have lots of classes together this year. She's cool. Edd, this is Fran. She's the captain of the cheerleading team." Eddlyn stuck out her hand to greet the dark-skinned junior in front of her, but Fan only gave her a bored look. Feeling dejected, Edd lowered her hand again, and looked at Nazz for help. "Double D's really smart. She's taking a bunch of AP classes!" Nazz tried again to make a good impression for her childhood friend. This caught the cheer captain's attention and she gave Edd a small smile. "Really? Wow that's impressive. I bet homework is a breeze for you then. Do you think you could help me with mine? With cheer practise and the football season coming up, I just don't have time to do all of it by myself." Edd locked eyes with Nazz, silently asking her for her opinion, but Nazz only looked back at her captain and nodded. "Of cause she will. Double D's so smart, it won't be a problem for her." Fran smiled, clearly pleased. "Good, my math needs to be finished by tomorrow. And in return, you can sit with us at lunch." Fran looked down right smug as she pulled out her math books and handed them to Eddlyn. Nazz hurried to pull the ravenette with her away from her captain, before Edd could protest, sending a quick 'thank you' over her shoulder.

Edd stared at the books in her hands. "Nazz, I don't like this. I've got this feeling, your friend only liked be for my ability to solve equations." She looked at the blonde walking next to her, but Nazz refused to make eye contact. "D, High school is a jungle, and you have to suck up to the leaders for a while, or they can make your life a living hell. If you make friends, or at least stay on the good side of the topdogs, it will make it so much easier to make it through school." Nazz stopped walking, and turned to look her friend in the eye. "I know it sucks right now, but tomorrow you'll get to sit with the cheerleaders at their table, and the rest of the school will see you as one of the cool kids. And then, you won't get singled out and teased. So will you please, just try to remain on good foot with Fran and the girls? At least for now? It's just till I can talk them into making you a permanent member of the group." Nazz pleaded with the smartest of the Ed's. Eddlyn found herself nodding, before she even thought twice about it. 'Maybe Nazz is right. High school can be a brutal place, and I could do with some help making it into a group of friends. Even if said group only wants me for my brain. I'm sure it beats sitting alone, and maybe even getting bullied.' Nazz gave her a big hug, clearly relieved that her friend would go along with her plan. "Thank you D! I'm sure she won't make you do all her homework, and then you'll get to sit with us! It'll be so much fun!" Nazz returned to pull her along with her to their next classroom.

As Edd walked down the hallway to go home for the day, she passed by the nurse's office. The ravenette paused, thinking back on to junior high as she had been helping the nurse. She stepped up to the door and knocked. Getting permission to enter, she opened the door, and stepped in. The school nurse, Mrs Miller, a short round woman with kind eyes and a comforting smile, looked at Eddlyn over the rim of her glasses. "What can I do for you, dear?" "Hello Ma'am. My Name is Eddlyn Marion Vincent, and I'm a freshman. I would like to offer my assistance, here in the nurse's office. I helped the nurse at my former school." Mrs Miller's face lit up and she came over to shake the students hand. "My, that was very nice of you, young lady. Here, let me just get your phone number, and we can schedule a meeting in next week and fit you in." Eddlyn nodded and wrote down her number on a yellow post it note.

As she exited the nurse's office, she saw big Ed walking down the hall. She waved to him, making him look up. His eyes were clouded with sadness and he walked with a slouch. She placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him with worry. "What is the matter, Ed?" she asked, and he just looked down at the ground. "Ed?" "I don't understand what the teacher says Double D." His lip quivered. Eddlyn's eyes softened and she gave him a gentle smile. "Ed, would you like to come over to my house after school to take a look at your homework? I wouldn't mind helping you understand your schoolwork." Big Ed gave her his best puppy-eyes look, and nodded. "Yeah, Double D. That would help." Eddlyn smiled and turned to walk out of the school. "Well then, shall we be on our way?" she would never say no to helping a friend, but in the back of her mind, she reminded herself, that she already had homework to complete herself, and she had Fran's math homework too. 'But Ed is my friend, and I know he'll appreciate my help. I'll just stay up later to finish my own.' Together the two ed's walked out of school.


	8. Meeting the Football players

Eddlyn arrived at school earlier than most students. She had fallen asleep over her English books, and decided to come in early to finish her homework. When she had looked in the mirror that morning, she noticed the dark circles under her eyes, most likely from lack of sleep. She had to put on concealer to hide them.

Entering her homeroom class, she found her seat in the front row and sat down. She sighed, as she took out her books. Normally, she enjoyed schoolwork and the new knowledge she would gain from it, but with helping Ed with his homework and doing Fran's Math too, she was feeling overwhelmed and tired. And it hadn't even been a week since High school started. Edd didn't need her English homework till the last period, but she liked to get her homework done quickly, so she didn't have to think of it later. As she extracted her books from her bag, she noticed how empty it seemed. She felt a pang of panic and she franticly searched through her bag for Fran's Math books. But no matter how much she looked, it wasn't there. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she stood up and ran out of the classroom. 'How could I have forgotten it? Now Fran will be mad at me, and Nazz tried so hard to help me make friends with the popular girls yesterday. Oh curses!'

She hurried down the hallway and out of the school. 'I don't know what to do. Even if I run the entire way home, I'll still be late for the first period, but if I don't go home to get Fran's books, I'll make things complicated for Nazz and myself.' Eddlyn ran down the street, her breath laboured and not so silently cursed her poor physical level.

As she rounded a corner, she spotted Kevin coming down the street on his bike. He noticed her and skirted to a halt next to her.

"Hey Edd, where are you going? School's the other way." He grinned at her, but his smile soon fell to a frown, when he noticed her wet eyes. "What's wrong Double D?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

Eddlyn breathed hard and placed a hand over her chest. "I forgot some very important books at home, and I **have** to get them before school starts. I don't have time for pleasantries I'm afraid Kevin." Eddlyn sniffed and turned to continue her long way home, but Kevin grabbed her wrist.

"Hop on, I'll take you. It's faster than running, and if we hurry, we can make it before the bell rings." The redhead patted the space behind him and Edd hesitated for only a second, before swinging her leg over the bike to sit behind the jock.

"Thank you Kevin! I don't think you know how much you have helped me with this!"

Kevin just sent her a smile over his shoulder, before bringing the bike to full speed down the street. The ravenette wrapped her slender arms around her neighbour's waist. Eddlyn felt her black skirt fly up to her upper thighs, and she tried to push it down, but was afraid to let go of Kevin. They tore down the street and around corners and Edd felt her stomach flutter at the feeling of wind through her hair. They passed more students on their way and Eddlyn tried once more to get her skirt under control.

Finally they rounded the corner to the Cul-de-sac and Kevin drove into her driveway. Before Kevin could turn around, Edd pulled her skirt down to a proper length. She grabbed his shoulder for support, as she swung her leg back over the bike.

Quickly running up the steps of her front porch and unlocked the door, she hurried up the stairs and into her room. Right there on her desk, laid Fran's math books. She grabbed them and went downstairs and out of the front door to Kevin again. He looked at her as she came running down the steps. "You got them?"

She smiled and nodded. "Good. Then let's get going. We can still make it in time if we hurry." She placed the hand that wasn't carrying the books on the redhead's shoulders and got on the bike. Kevin stepped on the pedals and off they were.

Eddlyn silently cursed herself for not bringing her bag with her, as she now only had one hand to hold onto Kevin with.

The redhead turned a sharp corner and Edd leaned into his back for balance. The body heat seeped through his skirt and warmed Eddlyn's cheek, and suddenly it felt as if a swam of butterflies was released inside her belly.

'Cursed hormones!' she thought as she clung to her neighbour. She really needed to get them under control. Or at least find the cause of them, so she could avoid it. Finally they rounded the last corner and the school came into view.

Kevin slammed the brakes and they pulled to a stop in front of the school entrance. "Hurry inside Double D! I'll just park my bike and be there in a sec." Kevin said as he glanced back at her. She nodded and got off the bike. Turning to run into the building she called over her shoulder;

"Thank you Kevin!"

She hurried down the hallway to her classroom and made it just in time for the bell to ring.

All the other students were already in their seats and her teacher entered not a minute later. With a sigh of relief she sank onto her chair. Edd placed the math books into her bag, and reminded herself to give them to Fran before the next period.

As the teacher took attendance, Eddlyn couldn't help but wonder if Kevin had made it in time for his class. 'I only just made it before the bell rang, so Kevin would have to be very quick to have made it. I'll have to ask him later, and apologize for the inconvenience.' The rest of the first period she thought about how to repay her redheaded neighbour for his kindness.

When the bell rang, Edd shouldered her bag and left the room. The hallway was filled with students, laughing and chatting with their friends. Eddlyn navigated around the groups of people, until she heard the loud laugh of Fran.

The brunette was surrounded by girls, all in cheerleading uniforms. Spotting the nerd, Fran stopped laughing with her friends, and looked her up and down. A well-groomed eyebrow quirked upwards and some of the girls around her snickered.

"You got my math?" Eddlyn nodded and pulled the books out of her bag. Fran grabbed them and opened the notebook. She glanced up at the ravenette.

"Alright, you can come sit with us today." With that Fran turned back to her friends, ignoring Edd till she continued down the hallway by herself.

A strawberry blonde cheerleader leaned close to her. "What did you mean 'sit with us? She can't sit with us! She's a nerd!" Fran cast a bored glance her way, sighing. "Nazz asked me to let her sit with us. Bragged about her IQ, so I thought I would use that to my advances. Besides, she's single and not too bad looking. She's just the kind of girl Benjamin would go for. He's into those nerdy girls."

The other girls looked amongst each other and giggled. "Oh that's a good idea! Benjamin will be so busy with her, that he won't have time to 'flirt' with us!" More heads nodded and the cheerleaders agreed with the plan.

When lunch break came around, Nazz showed up at Eddlyn's locker and linked their arms together.

"Hi D. You ready?" The blonde smiled and Edd felt relieved that she had her friend by her side.

"Sure, just let me retrieve my lunch from my locker." Together they moved down the hallway towards the lunchroom.

Nazz was strangely quiet, and Eddlyn glanced at her. Just as she was about to ask her, Nazz looked her in the eyes. "I know you are really smart and that some of the girls will bore you, but please try to resist spouting a lot of smart talk. These girls really don't like being made fun of or corrected. For now, it would be best to just keep low and laugh at their jokes or whatever."

Edd bit her lip, but nodded. Nazz was helping her navigate through high school with the least amount of hardship. The least she could do was play along for now.

They entered the lunchroom and Nazz steered they to the table filled with cheerleaders. The chattering quieted down and they looked at the newcomers. Fran looked up from her salad and smirked.

"Hey Nazz. Good to see you brought her. Find a spot." Nazz smiled and guided Eddlyn to an empty seat. The girl to her right looked her over and huffed. Edd tried not to feel hurt by her reaction. Two girls across from her giggled and whispered between themselves.

One of them leaned over the table, making Edd look at her. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" The surrounding girls listened in and Edd hesitated, but shook her head.

"Why not?" Another piped in. "Um, I haven't met the right person yet I guess." Eddlyn felt her cheeks grow warmer.

"But you are a smart girl aren't you? I hear you helped Fran with her homework. I'm sure you could find a boyfriend." The first girl looked at her friend and she nodded.

Fran leaned forward, bringing focus to herself. "How about you come join us at practice today after school. We always meet up with the Football team after practice and I know just the guy for you."

Edd looked at the brunette with wide eyes. A boyfriend? But she didn't even know the boy they were talking about. But the girls at the table all twittered and nodded amongst themselves.

"That's so nice of you, Fran!" One gushed. "Benjamin would be perfect for her! She's just his type!" another muttered.

Edd glanced at Nazz, but the blonde was chatting with the girl on her other side. Her stomach sank and she didn't feel hungry anymore. So she just sat at the table, staring at her lunch bag till the bell rang.

The rest of the day she struggled to maintain focus on her lessons. Finally the last bell rang and she made her way past all the students littering the hallway, to her locker. Putting in her combination she heard the unmistakeable voice of her best friend.

She looked over her shoulder as he walked down the hallway with the two boys from the day before. She lifted a hand to wave at him when he spotted her. Muttering goodbye to his friends, he made his way over to her.

"Hey Sockhead. I saw you at the cheerleaders table today." Eddlyn looked away, but nodded. "Working your way up the social latter, I see. Remember to put in a good word for me, while you mingle with the royals." Eddy slung his arm over her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

Edd nodded but didn't look up. Eddy leaned in, so he could look at her face. "You ok there, Sockhead?" Edd glanced at him and shrugged. "I, um, it's just that, uh." She paused.

'I can't tell Eddy about my dilemma, he want's me to make friends with the cheerleaders and then introduce him to some of them. He would probably just tell me to suck it up.' Forcing a tight smile, she shook her head.

"It's nothing, Eddy."

He clapped her on the back, sending her stumbling forward a step. "That's my girl! Now let's get out of this hellhole." Eddy readjusted his bag and made his way down the hallway. Eddlyn grabbed her own bag and started following him.

When she reached the parking lot she heard the faint sound of whistles being blown and heavy bodies colliding.

She halted in her steps as she remembered the invitation Fran had extended to her earlier that day. Eddy turned around when he noticed his friends absents.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What gives, Sockhead?"

Eddlyn looked out onto the football field next to the school parking lot. While she would much rather go home and spend her time studying or be with her friends, she had agreed to go along with the cheerleaders wishes for now.

"I apologize, Eddy, but I just remembered that I promised Nazz to join her and her friends after cheerleading practice. I'm afraid I will have to walk home with you another day." The ravenette regretfully informed her friend.

Eddy's eyes lit up. "You're hanging out with Nazz and the cheerleaders? This is perfect! Make sure to bring me up when you suck up to the popular chicks!" Eddy turned absolutely giddy when he thought of the possibilities of having his best friend hanging with the hottest girls in school.

Eddlyn fidgeted with her schoolbag, wishing she could continue on her way home, instead of going back to meet up with a group of people she wasn't comfortable around. 'Better get this over with.' She thought, as she turned around. "I'll see what I can do, Eddy." She said over her shoulder, as she entered the school.

As she made her way to the bleachers surrounding the football field, she looked out upon the cheerleaders and the football players. Both teams were hard at work, practicing for the upcoming games. She easily recognized Nazz, her blonde hair fastened in a high ponytail. She was focusing on the other members of the team, showing a routine to the newest members of the squad.

Finding a relatively clean spot on the bleachers, she sat down and placed her bag on the bench next to her. A whistle brought her attention to the field behind the preppy girls. The football team ran drills, grunting and yelling whenever two or more players collided.

Eddlyn spotted Kevin amongst the players. He was running laps around the field with a few other teenagers. They were panting, and a light sheen of sweat coated their skin in the summer heat. Right behind him was her dark skinned neighbour Rolf.

'It shouldn't surprise me that Rolf was able to make the football team. He is used to hard work from managing the farm.' She thought, as she watched the young men continue running laps.

Sighing softly to herself, she pulled out her history book to pass time, till both teams had finished their practice. Once in a while, she would look up at the cheerleaders and football players. She may not be interested in sport of any kind, but she couldn't help the awe she felt as she watched her friends give their best, out on the grass.

Eddlyn had almost finished reading the third chapter in her history book when she heard the whistle being blown. Looking up, she saw Nazz grab her bag and make her way toward her.

"Hey D. Did you see me out there? Fran looked so impressed that I could keep up with their routines. I'm sure I will have a regular spot on the team!" The blonde chatted as she dropped down onto the bench next to Edd. A hand came up to brush some lose strands of hair back.

Edd nodded along, encouraging her preppy friend. "You have worked so hard, so I'm sure it will pay off." Nazz gave her a smile, before she turned her attention out onto the field. The coach had gathered the tired players as he evaluated todays practice.

"Doesn't he look awesome out there?" Nazz said, and Edd couldn't help but nod along.

'He really does look good out there.'

"And he's finally my boyfriend!" she said with a dreamy look.

Eddlyn didn't know what to say. She looked at the tall redhead as he made his way towards the bleachers where they sat, Rolf at his side. Kevin glanced back at his teammate and beamed, making Edd's abdomen tighten.

Nazz rose from her seat and skipped over to meet her boyfriend as he reached the bleachers. As soon as he was within reach, Nazz jumped into his arms and pecked him on his lips. Catcalls rang out around the couple, from the other players. Edd quickly busied herself with putting her history book in her bag. More of the cheerleaders came to join the players, and soon all the members of each team were gathered.

Eddlyn shouldered her bag, and went to join them. Rolf quickly noticed his neighbour and called out to her.

"Double-D Edd girl. Come join Rolf as he celebrate the first practice of the year."

Eddlyn ducked her head and smiled shyly at the tan youngster. "Why, thank you Rolf. I trust you have had a pleasant practice with your fellow teammates." She said as she stood beside the tall foreigner.

Said teenager only nodded as he took a swing from his water bottle. Edd turned her attention to the gang of solid teens that surrounded her. Being this close to so many big individuals, made her feel small and very uncomfortable. They were teasing and roughhousing, as they cooled down from their practice, showing off in front of the cheerleading squad.

A tall guy with short dark hair looked down at her with obvious puzzlement. "Haven't seen you around. You a part of the cheer squad?" he asked. She turned to him, and shyly shook her head. "No, not quite. I'm a friend of Nazz, Kevin and Rolf. I was invited to join you after practice." Before he could say anymore, two blonde cheerleaders moved to stand on either side of her and grabbed onto her arms.

"She's a freshman, a real smart one. Fran promised to introduce her, if she helped her with her math." One said.

"That reminds me, Fran want you to meet someone. Come along." Said the other and led her over to where the brunette Cheek captain stood. Fran stopped chatting with her teammates. As soon as she noticed them coming their way, she quickly looked around, and smirked when she spotted who she was looking for.

Fran grabbed hold of a burly football player, and dragged him over to meet Edd. The small ravenette looked up at the hulking man, and saw his intense brown eyes studying her figure. She instantly felt uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving.

"Benja, This is Edd. She's new here, and could really use someone to show her around." The brunette batted her lashes at the big teenager.

Eyes still moving over her body, Benjamin leered. "Sure thing, Fran." He stepped forward into Edd's space, and placed a massive hand on her shoulder. "Hey there sweetie. The name's Benjamin. I play OG in all the games."

Eddlyn gulped as she looked up at the huge teen towering over her. His hand was heavy and slightly sweaty from practice. "Um.. Greetings Benjamin. It's.. er.. A pleasure to meet you."

Not knowing what else to say, she began fidgeting with the strap from her bag.

Benjamin smirked at her obvious discomfort. "Yes, a pleasure indeed. So Edd, was it?" He asked.

"oh, em.. it's Eddlyn, actually." She replied.

"Right, so, Edd. You coming to the party next week? I can score you some booze if you come as my plus one" Benjamin said, as he used the hand on her shoulder to pull her nearer.

Eddlyn moved her arms up in front of her chest, as her breath caught. "oh my, um. I'm not so sure that's"

"She would love to!" someone interrupted from behind her, making her look over her shoulder. Nazz stood not far from her, smiling at them. Steadfast blue eyes locked onto unsure blue ones. "Right D?" She requested.

The Ravenette stared at her friend, before she nodded. "Yes, sure. I will go to the party." She breathed. The hand on her shoulder squeezed, making her shiver.

...er leg back over the bike to to rit down to a proper driveway. before r control. omach flutter at the feeling of wind througj..


	9. The brute

Eddlyn sighed as she sat at her desk in her room. Somehow she had agreed to go to a party at a stranger's house, with the tall football player she had met earlier that same day. Her stomach grew cold as she recalled his hand on her shoulder. Benjamin was big and strong. Way stronger than her. Thinking of the way he had looked at her body, she couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought as she sighed for what must have been the 10th time that evening.

Looking back down at her homework, she tried to focus once more. Grabbing her pencil, she started writing down equations. Moments later she placed it back down on the table.

'I simply can't seem to concentrate.' She thought.

Standing up, and moving to the window, she gazed out at her neighborhood. The sun had set, but it was still light outside. Her eyes landed on the yellow house across from hers. The redheaded jock resided there. Thinking back on this morning, Edd couldn't help but smile as she recalled Kevin's gallant act.

"I really should find a way to express my gratitude." She mumbled to herself. "But how?"

As she gazed out her window, her tummy rumbled.

"Oh dear. I seem to be a bit piggish." She muttered with a blush. She turned away from the window to head downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she opened the fridge to find a light snack.

"I probably shouldn't, but I feel like baking something sweet. Maybe cookies, or muffins." She murmured to herself. Pulling out ingredients, she set to work.

Humming softly to herself as she worked, she pulled out chocolate chips from the cabinet. "Chocolate chip muffins was always Ed's favorites. I wonder if Kevin likes them too." She mumbled.

Her blue eyes lit up. "That's it! I'll bring Kevin muffins to show my gratitude." With that thought, she worked swiftly and diligently to make the best muffins she had ever made.

Half an hour later she pulled a fresh batch of muffins out of the oven. They smelled heavenly, and her stomach growled loudly. She placed them onto a cooling rag, while she mixed the icing.

Saving a few for herself and the two other Ed's, she decorated the other with a light coating of icing and placed them on a plate. She carefully wrapped foil over top of the plate, making sure it didn't touch the icing, and made her way out of her house.

It was a warm autumn evening, so she didn't feel the need to bring a jacket. Walking slowly up to the jock's front door, she balanced the plate in one hand, and rang the doorbell.

Shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door, before it opened. Edd gazed up at the short round woman in the doorway. It was clear to see from where Kevin had inherited his hair and eyes. Ms. Barr looked at the petit girl outside her home, before she tilted her head with a warm smile.

"Good evening, sweetheart. And who might you be?" she asked, her voice kind and friendly.

Edd quickly caught herself, and answered. "Good evening Ms. Barr. My name is Eddlyn Vincent, I live across the street from you. I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I was wondering if I could possibly speak with Kevin for just a moment." She rambled, still staring at the woman's welcoming smile.

Said woman only smiled wider as she moved aside to let the ravenette into her home. "Of Couse, sweetheart. Please come in, and make yourself at home. I'll go get him for you."

Edd carefully stepped inside, making sure to place her shoes by the front door before taking a seat on the couch in the living room. Ms. Barr made her way up the staircase in the corner of the room.

Knocking on her son's door, she opened it to see her son laying on his bed, throwing a ball up into the air, and catching it again. He looked at her as she entered his room, placing the ball by his side.

"What's up, ma." He said, raising an eyebrow at the smile on her lips.

"There's a girl here to see you, dear" she twittered, her eyes shining.

The jock sat up on his elbows, observing his mother with confusion. "A girl? As in Nazz? Why didn't you just sent her up then? You already know her." He inquired.

"Oh, it's not Nazz, Dear. It's a young lady from across the street. Eddlyn, if I'm not mistaken." She responded with a giddy smile. "Such a beautiful young lady. And polite too."

Kevin's eyes widened. "Eddlyn?" He shot up from his bed and past his mother to go downstairs.

Kevin's mother followed him a much slower pace.

Kevin ran down the stairs, and landed with a soft thump at the bottom. Edd looked up as he entered the living room.

"Oh, good evening Kevin. I apologize for disturbing you this late in the evening, but I simply had to stop by to deliver these to you. As a thank you for your help this morning. I can not express how much your gallant act has helped me." She rambled as she handed the plate of muffins to Kevin. He looked at her, then down at the plate in his hands, noticing the sweet smell wafting from it. Slowly he peeled the foil off, and was surprised to see a plateful of what appeared to be iced muffins. 'They look so good.' He thought, feeling his mouth water at the sight of them.

"Ah, they are chocolate muffins." She mumbled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Kevin finally tore his eyes away from the treats in his hand, to the raven-haired girl in front of him. His lips stretched in a smile, making his eye appear softer. "Thanks Double D. They look delicious, but you really didn't have to. I was happy to help you. You didn't have to do anything in return."

Edd looked at him. "Oh my, I couldn't possibly take your help for granted, Kevin." Her hands began fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, as a blush overtook her neck and cheeks.

Kevin looked down at the muffins again. "Well then, Thank you Double D. I'll look forward to these then."

"It was my pleasure, Kevin. Now, I will be leaving again. I hope you have a pleasant evening." Smiling, she stood up and made her way to the door.

Kevin placed the plate down on the coffee table, and followed her.

Slipping on her ballerinas, she reached for the handle, only to be stopped by the redhead.

"So, you're coming to the party next week, I hear." He said as he leaned against the wall next to the front door.

She rested her hand on the doorknob and glanced at him. "Yes, it does look like I will be joining you at the party, doesn't' it." She replied, voice low and hesitant.

Kevin nodded, looking down at the rug in the entryway. "You're going with Benjamin?" he asked.

Her mouth grew dry, and she found herself nodding. "Yes, so it seems." She croaked.

Kevin glanced at her again. Neither of them knew what to say, an so the silence stretched for several minutes.

Finally Edd turned the knob in her hand and opened the door. Kevin pushed off the wall to see her out.

As she stepped over the threshold, she turned to her neighbor once again. "Well, it has been pleasant seeing you this evening, Kevin, but I must return home. My math homework isn't going to do itself, you know." She smiled and bid the jock goodbye and made her way across the street towards her own home.

Kevin stood in the doorway for a moment longer as he watched the ravenette walk away. Sighing, he closed the door and returned to the living room. His mother came down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Noticing the foil covered plate on her coffee table, she reached out and pulled it towards her. "What's this?" She said as she peeled the foil off.

Her son joined her on the couch. "Edd baked muffins for me." He muttered as he lifted one off the plate. "Help yourself, ma." He said before he took a bite.

"Well, isn't that nice of her. Oh such a sweet young lady. Is she a friend of yours?" the elder redhead asked, as she too took a bite of a freshly baked muffin. Her warm green eyes carefully watched her son as he ate.

Kevin was too busy enjoying the treat in his hand to notice he's mothers incurring eyes. "Yea, I have gym with her. She's friends with the other Ed's from the cul-de-sac."

"Oh, I see. Well, she seems very nice." His mother prodded. Kevin nodded. "Yea, she's pretty rad." He murmured.

"'Rad' enough to be your girlfriend?" his mother said with a playful smile.

The jock stopped eating his muffin, and looked at his mother. "Girlfriend?" it dawned on him what the elder redhead were trying to insinuate, and his face lit up in a blush. "No, ma! Edd's just a friend. There's no way!" he spouted.

"Besides, I already have a girlfriend." He whispered under his breath, making his mother scoot closer to him on the couch. "Oh really? Who is it then?" He looked up into his mother's kind green eyes and sighed.

"Nazz."

"Oh, Nazz. Well, she's also a nice girl. When did this happen? Why haven't you told me anything yet?" his mother stuck her lower lip out in a fake pout, making her son smile at her playfulness. Taking off his red snapback, he ran a hand through his hair. "It just sort of happened, like two days ago. I was gonna tell ya, eventually." He replied with a shrug.

His mother looked down at the half finished treat in her hand. "Well, here's to your first girlfriend, Dear!" She said, as she held it up for her son to bump his own against. Kevin chuckled at his mother's antics, but humored her.

"Thanks ma."

They ate in silence for a moment before the youngest spoke again.

"You know, normally you would celebrate something like this with champagne." He muttered.

His mother mock glared at him. "Don't even think about it, young man."

The next day moved slowly, with theology and economics, before Edd stepped into her literature classroom. She was a tad late, as she had to stop by her locker to switch books. As she entered, she noticed that none of the seats in the two front rows where empty. She moved down to the third row, and found an empty seat. Sitting down she began preparing her school supplies on her desk.

A voice made her look up. "Hey Double D." Kevin made his way down the rows of desks to the one right behind her. "Oh, good morning, Kevin." She smiled at him as he passed her.

Once seated, he leaned over his desk. She glanced back at him, as he placed his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them.

The teacher entered the classroom, and Edd turned her attention towards the smart board, where the teacher was writing their assignment.

Kevin only listened with half an ear, lost in his own mind for the most part. It was only when the students began standing up, and leaving the classroom, that he snapped out of it, and paid attention to his surroundings.

He quickly stood up and grabbed his bag, before leaving the classroom, catching up with Eddlyn in the hallway. "Hey Double D. Where are we going?" he asked her.

Edd looked up at her neighbor, a hint of a smile playing in the corner of her lips. "Why, to the library, Kevin. Where you perhaps not paying attention to what the teacher was saying?"

The redhead reached up to scratch the bridge of his nose, looking sheepish. "I might have been a little distracted. Catch a fellow up, will ya?

The ravenette lifted a hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggle, her eyes dancing. "Sure, I will help you. Our assignment is to select and read a novel of an English author, and write a report on it. We have three weeks."

Kevin nodded. "Right, find book, read it and write about it. Got it! Thanks Double D. What would I do without ya?" Kevin send her a smile.

Edd felt her cheeks heat up, and she kept her eyes locked on the floor as they rounded the last corner. "it- it was no problem, I assure you. Always happy to help."

They entered the library, and Edd immediately went to find a book of one of her favorite authors, Charles Dickens. Pulling out A Christmas Carol from the columns of books, she went to sit down at the tables in the back to begin reading.

More students filled the seats around the table, and a focused silence fell over the library, as everybody settled down with their chosen literature.

The ravenette was so engrossed in the story, that a cough from one of the other students startled her, making her jump. She looked around the room, getting back her bearings. A snicker drew her attention to the redhead seated at the neighboring table. Kevin had his hand in front of his mouth, muffling his amusement.

Edd scowled at him, only causing his smile to grow. She shook her head at him, intent on going back to reading the book in her hands.

Minutes passed, and Edd glanced back up at the jock again. His green eyes met hers, and he faked a yawn, pretending to fall asleep over his book. The ravenette giggled silently as she watched her neighbor nod, as if fighting to stay awake.

When he had made his point clear to her, he turned his book around, showing her the cover. ' _Wuthering Heights_. Oh my.' She thought. He nodded towards the book in her hands, and she turned it for him to see. His face screwed up in a look of confusion, before he shook his head, indication that he didn't recognize the book.

Her eyebrows shot up towards her hairline, one of them disappearing under her bangs. 'Really?' she mouthed. He shrugged.

'Is it good?' He mouthed back, and she nodded eagerly. Kevin looked around the room, and signaled for her to follow him to the back of the library. Confused, but also slightly intrigued, she stood to follow him. He led her past rows of bookshelves to the back wall, out of sight from the other students. Beanbags were lined up along the wall, right under the windows, and Kevin sat down in one of them. Edd hurried to follow suit, but not before making sure her skirt behaved as she squatted down.

"Thought it would be easier to talk back here, where we wouldn't disturb the others." He whispered. Edd nodded, grateful for his consideration.

"So what's it about?" He inquired, reaching over to pluck it from her hands. He turned it around, and flipped through it, looking for pictures.

"You really have never heard of it before?" She asked, still not believing it.

He shook his head. "It don't ring any bells. Maybe if you told me what it's about, I might remember it." He said, handing the book back to her.

She ignored his poor choice of grammar, and began telling him about the story, making sure to keep her voice down. He listened intently, and smiled as she reached the end of her summary. "I think I know it, but it has been so long that I can only remember bits and pieces."

"It is a very famous story, and it have been made into several films. I recall watching the one with the Muppets and The Disney version, with scrooge McDuck, when I was younger. They are really quite good. It's one of my favorite books of all time." She beamed, as she held the book close.

Kevin couldn't help but stare at the gap between her teeth. 'Cute...' he thought.

"What about yours, Kevin? What made you pick Wuthering heights?" She asked, making him snap out of it. He looked down at the book in is lap.

"Ah, I actually only picked it up because the picture on the cover looked less boring than all the others I found. It's just so boring, that I doubt I'll be able to finish it."

Edd looked at the book for a moment. "Which genres do you prefer? Maybe I could help you find something more to your liking." She offered.

Kevin turned to her, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Yea? That would be great, Thanks Double D. Reading isn't really my favorite pastime, so I don't know a lot about authors or their works."

"It's no problem at all, Kevin. So tell me what you find interesting." She placed the book down in her lap as she turned towards her neighbor, giving him her full attention.

"Ehm, I like sports and cars, and bikes, and video games." He listed.

"What kind of video games do you play?" she inquired.

Mostly first shooter, car or horror games." He responded.

"So you wouldn't mind something a little more thrilling?" she asked. He shook his head. "No, that'd be rad."

"I think I have a few options for you then, Kevin. There's Mary Shelly's _Frankenstein_ , which I believe you have at least heard about, or _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ by Robert Louis Stevenson. They are really quite good. I believe you will be able to enjoy either of them." She said as she made to stand up, struggling with keeping her balance and controlling her lively skirt. Extending a hand to the jock still sitting in the beanbag, she nodded towards the bookcases behind her. "Shall we?"

Kevin eyed her hand for a moment, before clasping it in a firm hold. She leaned her weight back as she assisted him in standing up, but still managed to get pulled forward a bit, making her stumble. The jock reached out to stabilize her, chuckling at her clumsy effort to help him.

"Careful Double D. Don't hurt yourself." He grinned at her, giving her a squeeze, before letting her go. Edd felt her knees go weak for a moment, but was able to pull herself together and follow after the jock.

As the last bell rang, Edd made her way out of chemistry towards the school entrance. Loud laughter made her look down the hallway ahead of her. Nazz was walking with a small group of girls from her cheerleading squad. Edd was about to call out to her, but stopped herself. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the preppy cheerleaders right now, and opted for walking silently behind them till they exited the school ground and the group separated to head home. The ravenette picked up speed and caught up with her friends, not far from the schools parking lot.

"Hello Nazz. How was your day?" She asked, giving the blonde a smile.

Nazz turned to her. "Hey D! It's been great. The girls and I talked about the party we're going to next week. Saying we should get ready together. Doesn't that sound awesome?" She twittered.

Edd looked down at the pavement as they continued to walk home. She hesitated, but pushed on. "Nazz, I'm not so sure that going to a party is such a good idea. We're only 14, and we hardly know any of the people who will be attending."

Nazz' smile dimmed, and she looked away from the ravenette. "D, we were invited by Fran and the girls from the squad, we can't just not show up. That's just not right." The blonde chided, making Edd flinch. Avoiding looking at her friend, Eddlyn missed, when Nazz' face lit up in a teasing smile. "Oh, I get it. It's because of that football player, Benjamin, wasn't it?"

Edd nodded. "Yes, I must admit that is part of the reason I'm hesitant to go." She muttered.

The preppy cheerleader giggled, making the ravenette glance back at her. "Oh D! Don't worry, he's clearly already crazy about you too. You have no reason to be ashamed."

Edd stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Yeah, he already invited you as his plus one, so he must already like you too. But if it makes you feel any better, we will help you look banging. Then he won't be able to resist ya!" Nazz giggled as she skipped ahead of her dumbfounded friend.

"I-I-I beg you pardon. I think I misunderstood you, but it seems like you were insinuating at I was harboring a 'crush' on Benjamin." Edd stuttered.

Nazz glanced over her shoulder, grinning widely. "Aw, come on, D. Everyone could see the sparks that flew when you two met yesterday! Not that anyone can blame ya. Benja is a junior, he's on the football team and he has his own car. Think about it, D! You'd be dating one of the most popular guys in school!" She gushed.

Edd followed her friend, speechless. Nazz spoke like the ravenette had struck a goldmine, but Edd couldn't help the uneasy feeling that settled in her stomach. Said goldmine was a tall, burly, leering Football player that made shivers run down her spine. And not in a good way.

Before Eddlyn could come up with anything to say, they had reached the cul-de-sac and Nazz waved goodbye and walked off to her own house. Edd was left standing on the sidewalk outside her home. Sighing, she turned and walked up the driveway to the front door.

Taking out her key, she stuck it in the keyhole and turned it, but found the door unlocked. 'Strange, I'm positive I locked the door when I left for school this morning.' She thought, as she turned the doorknob, and entered. Soft humming sounded throughout the house, and Edd peeked into the kitchen. Her mother was standing by the sink, washing dishes. Edd quickly shed her schoolbag and shoes, before hurrying to give her mother a hug.

Eddlyn was seated on Nazz' bed as she watched five other girls dance around the room. They were all getting ready for the party tonight, Edd included. Nazz was busy putting on eyeliner, and two of the other girls, all of them from the cheerleading squad, were helping each other putting on nail polish.

Nazz had taken Edd shopping for a dress that would, as Nazz had so crudely worded it, 'make Benjamin drool.' It was hanging on the door to the closet, as Edd still hadn't gotten around to putting it on. Her stomach was tight with dread. Her blonde friend had already helped her with her makeup, so Edd really did not have an excuse to not put on the dress. But just looking at it made Eddlyn feel uncomfortable. It was a short black bodycon dress that hugged every part of her body.

Linda, a caramel blonde sat down next to the ravenette on the bed, sighing as she leaned back on her hands. "When will the guys be here? We'll miss all the fun if they don't hurry up soon." She moaned. Nazz glanced at her through the mirror. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. Just chill. You can help D get in her dress, if you're bored."

Linda glanced at Edd. Sighing she stood up to retrieve the dress. Edd flailed her hands. "No, you don't have to do that. I'll manage, I assure you." The ravenette hurried over to grab the cursed dress, and made for the door. "D, you don't have to leave the room to change. You can just do it here. We're all girls." Nazz sniggered. A blush rose to Edd's cheeks.

"Well, if you insist." She sighed, and placed the dress on the bed, as she started to undress. A loud gasp startled her and made her turn to her blonde friend. "What? What is it?" she asked.

D! You can't go to a party wearing those granny panties! Where is the g-string we bought to match the dress? And the bra! You have to wear them!" Nazz scolded.

Edd's entire face felt burning hot, as her blush intensified. "I did bring them. They are in my bag, but I didn't think it was necessary, seeing as nobody will be seeing them tonight."

"It doesn't matter if nobody will be seeing them. We bought them to make your boobs look good and your butt pop." Nazz hurried over to the bag Edd had placed in the corner of the room, and fetched the new underwear, handing them to the ravenette. "Now change into these."

Edd was mortified as the other girls in the room sniggered, but did as she was told. Nazz helped her into her dress, and made sure the bra was supporting her just right. 'This is mortifying!' the ravenette thought as she looked down at herself. The bra pushed her boobs up with all the extra padding, and the thong crawled high up between her buttocks. Nazz stepped back, and gave a satisfied nod. "There, you see how great you look with them on?" she didn't wait for an answer before turning back to the mirror and finishing her makeup.

Edd looked over into the mirror next to the closet. The dress was tight and very, very short. She was nervous to walk in it, scared that it would ride up and expose her derriere to the party.

The faint sound of the doorbell rang from downstairs and a moment later Ms. van Bartonschmeer called up to the girls, informing them that the boys had arrived.

The girls ran abound the room, grabbing their cellphones and clutches, before hurrying down the stairs. Putting on their heels, they joined the guys waiting outside. A group of football players were impatiently waiting for their dates to exit the house. They wanted to go to the party, just two streets over. Nazz ran to Kevin and kissed him, as he put his arms around her waist. Catcalls and laughter rang out between the young athletes.

Edd walked down the stairs from the front porch and was immediately pulled into a hard chest, by a hand on her small waist. She looked up into the brown eyes of Benjamin, and she felt her limbs tense. "Hi Edd. You look hot." He licked his lips, and Edd felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"Ehm, Good evening, Benjamin. You look very… erm… pleasant yourself." She stuttered. Benjamin kept a firm hand around her waist as he turned to walk down the street, dragging the ravenette along with him. "Come on, guys. Let's head to the party already."

The party took place in a small two-story house, not far from the cul-de-sac, but Eddlyn's feet were already aching from having to match the tall football player's long strides. The music could be heard as soon as they had turned down the street, and rowdy teenagers occupied the front yard.

Benjamin walked in and he let his hand slip from around Eddlyn's waist to grip her hand instead. He pulled her through the mass of dancing and noisy attendees, straight to the kitchen, where he grabbed a beer from the large tub filled with ice on the countertop.

He took a swing from the bottle and offered it to the ravenette in his grasp. "Oh, No thank you, Benjamin. I will not be participating in underage drinking." She said, shaking her head.

The burly athlete scoffed and took another drag. Edd looked around the kitchen and noticed more of their group coming into the kitchen for something to drink. Two of the older Cheerleaders started mixing drinks at the kitchen table, and Nazz went to join them. Edd moved away from Benjamin as he was distracted by two of his teammates and went to where Kevin stood by the doorway the to living room. He looked at her as she came nearer, and gave her a small smile. "Hey Double D." She lifted a hand to wave to him as she stood next to him. "Good evening Kevin. You look very handsome tonight."

And he did. A dark red dress shirt with rolled up sleeves adored his wide shoulders. The top three buttons were left unbuttoned, showing off his collarbones. Black jeans hugged his muscular thighs. And of cause, to top it off, he wore his favorite red snapback.

Kevin reached up to rub at the back of his neck, looking off to the side. "Thanks Edd. You look very nice as well." Edd wondered if that was a blush on the jocks face, or if it was just the lightning. "Why, thank you Kevin, that is very nice of you to say." She smiled at him.

Nazz joined them and grabbed Kevin. "Come on Kev. Let's go dance!" The preppy blonde preceded to drag her jock boyfriend into the living room where all the furniture had been pushed up against the walls, thus creating a makeshift dance floor.

Edd peered at them as they pushed through the crowd. She was startled as Benjamin gabbed her and pulled her past the living room, into the dining room. It was filled with tipsy minors, making out against the walls and on the table.

He led her to a vacant spot near the wall and pressed her up against it, letting his strong hands roam her body. She squirmed and tried to push his hands off her. She froze when she felt his wet lips latch onto her neck, and proceeded to suck on it. A hand moved up to fondle her left breast and Edd grabbed his wrist to still his hand. Her brain worked overtime, trying to find a way out of this situation. His sheer size and strength made it impossible for her to get away from him and no matter, how much she tried to push him off, he simply wouldn't budge.

"I need a drink!" she managed to gasp as he pinched her right buttocks. His lips left her neck and he moved back to look at her. "I thought you didn't drink?" He sneered. Eddlyn gulped "Yes, well, I'm feeling a tad parched." Benjamin didn't look too pleased with the idea of stopping now. "Please?" she tried again, batting her eyes at him. He frowned, but stepped back. "Alright, I'll get you a drink. Don't move."

The moment he stepped out of the room, Eddlyn turned and ran out the other way, into the hallway and into the bathroom. She couldn't afford going out the front door, as that was just past the kitchen, so she opted to lock herself in bathroom for the moment. She went to sink and ran the cold water from the tap. Finding a clean washcloth in the cabinet underneath the sink, she wetted it and washed away the saliva the brown-eyed jock had left behind on her neck. The skin on her neck was agitated and large round bruises were forming. 'Oh dear. I had hoped that my first love bite would be a pleasant experience.'

She threw the damp washcloth in the laundry hamper and looked around the bathroom she had barricaded herself in, trying to think of a way out of this mess. If she went out there again, Benjamin were sure to find her, and that was just not an option she was willing to consider.

She pulled out her phone from her handbag and searched through the limited numbers it contained. 'Jimmy isn't an option, he's way too young to be mixed into this. Ed or Eddy? Oh, I would hate having them see me like this, but that might be an option. Mom is out of the question. If she sees me in this dress, I'll be grounded for the rest of the year. Nazz? Nazz might be the best choice right now.'

Edd pressed the call button and waited with baited breath for the blonde to answer. It kept ringing until it went to voicemail. She pressed the call button again. 'Please pick up, Nazz.' She pleaded. Once again, it went to voicemail. A knock on the bathroom door made her jump, and she held her breath. "Hey! Open up!" A female voice yelled from the other side.

Eddlyn went to unlock the door and it was thrown open as two drunken girls stumbled into the bathroom. Edd was pushed out into the hallway and the door closed behind her. She looked around and spotted a glass door. She could see trees and bushes through it, and realized that it led to the backyard. She glanced down at herself. She really was not dressed to be outside in the chilly autumn night, but hearing Benjamin's voice somewhere behind her, her decision was easy. She quickly made for it and exited the house. Looking behind her through the glass of the door, she saw Benjamin walk down the hallway towards the living room, a drink in his hand.

Stepping away from the door she made her way to the side of the garden. There was a small bench, concealed by tall bushes that she sat on for the time being. As she sat there she noticed how much her feet ached. She hadn't had a lot of practice with walking in high heels, and having to walk so fast to keep up with the burly jock, her feet and ankles throbbed.

Pulling out her phone again, she wondered what she was to do. 'Walking home dressed like this, is just a disaster waiting to happen. Going back inside and trying to avoid running into that brute seems too risqué.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, in an effort to keep warm. It wasn't obscenely cold, but the warmth of summer had led up, and the chilly autumn was approaching. Sighing, she sat back on the bench still trying to call and text Nazz every few minutes.

40 minutes had passed, and Edd was shaking from the cold. Nazz was not to be reached on her cellphone and the ravenette was desperate. 'I will have to go inside and finder her. She's probably too busy dancing with Kevin to notice anything.' She thought, as she rubbed her arms to gain some warmth. 'Kevin!' She realized. 'If I can reach Kevin, he will be able to notify Nazz. But… I don't have his number… Maybe if I search on his name, I'll be able to find it…' she thought as she opened Google and entered Kevin's name. Unfortunately, she was not able to find his cellphone number, but she did find his home number. Checking the time on her phone, she pressed the call button.

It rang a few times, before someone picked up.

" _Hello, The Barr residence. This is Melissa speaking."_

"Good evening, Ms. Bar. This is Eddlyn. I don't know if you remember me, but I was at your house to see Kevin just yesterday."

" _Oh, Yes! Eddlyn, the little sweetheart who baked those delicious treats for my boy._ "

"Yes Ms. Barr, that is correct."

" _What can I do for you, my dear?"_

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you this late in the evening, but I was wondering if you could share your son's cellphone number with me. You see, I was supposed to accompany Him and Nazz this evening, but I seem to have lost them and now I can't get a hold of Nazz on her cellphone."

" _Oh Dear! Now that is a pickle. Of course, I'll give you Kevin's number right away. Do you have anything to write it down with_?"

Pulling the phone away from her ear she entered the note app and readied the keyboard.

"Yes, I'm ready Ms. Barr."

"Good, it's xxx-xxx-xxxx. Please call me again if you can't get al hold of him, dear. I can come pick you up, if need be."

"Thank you for your kind offer. I will keep that in mind. Good night Ms. Barr."

" _Good night Eddlyn. Be safe_!" she said as she hung up.

Eddlyn quickly typed the newly required number into her phone and called it up.

It picked up after only two rings.

" _Hello_?"

"Kevin?"

" _Yea? Who's this?"_

"It's Eddlyn."

" _Double D? hold on a sec, there's too much noise here. I'll go outside."_

Edd waited until the background noises had diminished considerable.

" _Edd, you still there?"_

"Yes, Kevin. I'm still very much here."

" _Good, where are ya? You just disappeared, and have been gone for some time. Benjamin has_ been looking for you."

"I'm in the backyard. I'm afraid to enter the house again and I can't reach Nazz on her cellphone."

" _The backyard? Hold on, I'm coming for ya."_

Edd waited, keeping her eyes on the gate separating the front and the backyard. The handle rattled as, whom she hoped was her redheaded neighbor, tried to open it. A moment later hands gripped the top of the fence and Kevin swung over the top.

The jock looked around the dark backyard and nearly missed the girl hiding behind the bushes. "Double D, are you ok?"

The ravenette looked up at her neighbor and tears welled up in her eyes. She stood up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his muscular waist, as she pressed her face into his chest. Quiet sobs was breathed into his dark dress shirt, and Kevin carefully put his arms around the petite girl.

"Eddlyn… What happened?" He was nearly too afraid to ask. The ravenette sniffled and looked up at him with big wet eyes.

"Benjamin tried to molest me." She whispered, almost too low for him to hear.

"What? That's shitty of him; you haven't even been dating for that long." Kevin grumbled and Edd send him a bewildered look.

"We aren't dating." She clarified

Kevin looked down at her, puzzled.

"But Nazz told me that you were crazy about him, and that you were hoping to go to second base with him tonight. Benjamin also told the guys on the team that he was planning on scoring with you tonight."

New tears welled up in Edd's eyes, and a sob forced it's way past her lips.

"That's not true! I harbor no feeling of affection for Benjamin. On the contrary, his mere presence makes me uncomfortable. I didn't even want to go to this party tonight."

Kevin pulled her back into his chest and rubbed her back to sooth her.

"I'm sorry Double D. I didn't notice that you hated the idea of going to this party so much."

Kevin muttered.

Edd glanced up at the jock. "You are not to blame for any of this, Kevin. I should have made more effort to make my feelings about this party and this alleged 'crush' on Benjamin clear to Nazz, right from the start. That way, I wouldn't be standing here in a backyard in a skimpy dress with hickeys on my neck." She murmured, secretly enjoying the warmth that was seeping from the jocks body into hers.

They stood in silence for a while. "He didn't… you know…?" Kevin asked in a low voice.

"No, he only fondled my breast and sucked on my neck." She whispered back.

"Good." He said.

Giving her a final squeeze, he pulled away from her, just enough for him to make eye contact with her again. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to call it a night. Want me to take you home?"

The ravenette nodded, sending him a grateful smile.

The jock put an arm around her shoulder and led her to the backdoor. Edd followed him, but stopped abruptly, remembering that Benjamin was most likely still looking for her inside. Kevin threw her a confused look. "What's wrong, Double D?"

"Benjamin is still in there, isn't he?" She whispered, eyes locked on the glass door.

Kevin gave her a squeeze. "If we meet him, I'll distract him long enough for you to run out the front door. Then I'll meet you out there. But I need to go inside and tell Nazz that I'm taking you home." He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, looking back at her. "Just stay close behind me."

They entered the house, the loud music blearing from the speakers in the living room. Kevin walked down the hallway, dodging tipsy partygoers, with Eddlyn following close by. They searched all the rooms downstairs, but couldn't find the blonde. In the corner of the living room they found the staircase, and together they ascended it.

Loud laughter came from one of the closed doors on the second floor and Kevin opened the door. Edd was able to peer into the room, and was shocked to see her childhood friend sitting on the bed with a cigarette in his hand. "Eddy?" She breathed. There were four other people in the room, but Eddlyn only recognized two, both of them her close friends. 'Nazz?'

Kevin stepped into the room and squatted down in front of his girlfriend. Nazz was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. She lazily gazed up into the jock's green eyes, and after a moment she finally recognized him.

"Haya Kev." She said, bringing a hand up to wave at him. The redhead scowled at her. "Nazz, are you stoned?" The blonde giggled at him and reached up to grab the Smoke from Eddy's grasp. "Eddy brought some grass, wanna join us Kev?" she asked, holding the lit joint up in front of the jocks face. Kevin recoiled with a grimace. "No, Nazz. I don't want to take part in this, and neither should you! We're going home, are you coming with us?" Kevin asked, a disappointed frown on his face. Nazz took a drag and blew out smoke into her boyfriends face, making him cough and wave it away. "Nah, I think I'll stay. Linda already offered to let me sleep at her place. Right?" Nazz looked over her shoulder, at the blonde on the bed, who nodded. Kevin shook his head. "Suit yourself, Nazz. We're leaving." The jock stood up and left the room Eddlyn following him.

She glanced back at her friends, still at a loss of how to react. Never in her life had she thought that she would find her friends with a joint in their hands. She would have to give Eddy and Nazz a stern talking to tomorrow. She would have liked to do it right now, but she was quite frankly exhausted, and just wanted to get home.

They made their way downstairs again and Kevin headed straight for the front door. They made it outside without any incident and Edd increased her speed till she could walk next to the redhead. Her ankles burned and she had a hard time keeping up with his furious stride.

"Kevin, please, I implore you, slow down. I can't keep up with you." She grasped his arm with both of her hands, pulling slightly to get his attention. He finally seemed to snap out of it and stopped. "Sorry Double D. I'm just so mad that she would do something so stupid as to do drugs. If the coach finds out, she'll be kicked off the cheerleading squad. This is some bullshit!" He ranted.

"Kevin, language." The ravenette chided, but she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But I must confess, I too were shocked to see her and Eddy using illegal substances. And I assure you that I will bring it up to both of them when I see them both again." Eddlyn said.

Kevin glanced at her, giving her a soft smile. "Yea, you do that, Double D."

Sighing, he turned to walk back home once again. "Come on, let's go home."

Edd nodded and started walking, but the pain in her feet made her limp. She considered taking off the heels, but the thought of walking barefooted down the dirty street, made her endure the discomfort.

Kevin glanced at her when he noticed she was falling behind. "What's wrong? Are you limping?" he asked, looking down at her stiff ankles.

Edd looked off to the side. "I'm afraid I still have yet to master the art of walking in high heels. My ankles hurt." She sighed. Kevin hesitated only a moment, before he crouched down on the sidewalk in front of her. She gave him a perplexed look. "Well, come on Double D. Hop on, I'll carry you home." Edd's face heated up and she waved her hands in front of herself. "No, that's not necessary, Kevin. While I appreciate the offer, I simply can't let you carry me all the way home." Kevin glanced at her over his shoulder. "Just come on, double D. It'll take us forever to get home with you limping the entire way. Jump on or else I'll pick you up and sling you onto my shoulder. That has got to be way worse, but it's your choice." He smirked at her, and Edd grumbled as she climbed onto the jocks muscular back. Kevin clasped his hands underneath her bottom and stood up making the ravenette wrap her arms around his wide shoulders.

Kevin began walking down the street with his neighbor clinging to his back. Edd had a hard time finding her bearings. There were too many things to keep track of. First, the position of her legs made her short dress ride further up her thighs until it barely covered her private parts. 'Curse this skimpy dress. Good thing we're the only ones out so late.' She thought. Her second problem was the very same person who was carrying her. He's back was warm and she could clearly feel his muscles through his shirt. He also smelled very nice. She suspected he was wearing cologne. The ravenette couldn't help but breath it in as she relaxed against his strong back.

As they made their way home, Kevin had to adjust his grip on Edd, and his firm hands rested underneath her bare thighs. Goosebumps broke out on her skin, and she felt her stomach grow warm. 'What is happening to me?' She thought as she bit her lips. This reaction was the complete opposite of the once she had gotten when Benjamin had touched her.

Finally they reached the cul-de-sac, and Kevin carried her up to her front door. He gently sat her down, and she hurried to fix her dress before he could turn around. She found her key in her handbag and unlocked the door, before turning to the jock.

"Thank you for your generous assistance tonight, Kevin. I am forever grateful for all that you have done for me." She smiled, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Kevin placed a hand on the back of his neck, looking off to the side. "Eh, it was no problem Double D. you know I'm always glad to help."

"Yes, well. I'm still very grateful to you. And please pass on my gratitude to your mother as well."

The ravenette said, making the redhead look at her again.

"My mom? You talked to my mom?" He asked.

"Why, yes. She was very helpful in supplying me with your cellphone number tonight." She smiled, thinking of the kind woman's concern for her wellbeing.

"She gave you my number?" Kevin asked, glancing back at his own house across the street.

Edd's smile fell. "Oh, I did not even consider your feelings on this matter. I will of cause delete it right away if this makes you uncomfortable." She rambled, pulling out her cellphone to do just that. Kevin reached out to grab her hands, stopping her.

"No Double D. I don't mind. You should keep it. You know, in case you ever need to get a hold of me, or, you know, if you just needs to talk, or something." The jock mumbled.

"Oh. Well then, thank you Kevin. I will be sure to treasure it." She smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up again.

They stood like that for a moment, Kevin's strong hands wrapped around Eddlyn's smaller hands. Neither knew what to do or say next, so they just stood in front of Eddlyn's unlocked front door.

Unable to endure the silence any longer, Edd retracted her hands and stepped back. "Well, Once again, I thank you for you noble actions, but I'm afraid I must head inside now. It's terribly late, and I have a busy day tomorrow. Good night Kevin. " The ravenette turned around and opened the door. Kevin snapped out of it as well, and backed away. "Yea, I'll see you later Double D. Good night, and sleep tight."

The redhead turned and walked towards his own home. Edd stood in her doorway, watching her neighbor unlock his own front door across the street. He turned and looked back at her house and she waved good night before closing the door.


End file.
